Loyalty and Sacrifice
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Tiffani ends up practically on Bilbo's front yard when her brother sends her into the woods and she faces off against a strange creature. Fighting the creature was only the beginning because soon she meets a group of dwarves, who test her loyalty and bring out a new side to her. She will face more than she ever expected on this journey.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Another boring day, another movie marathon Sunday," Tiffani muttered while spinning around in her computer chair at home. She was once again binge watching the Lord of the Rings movies and wondering why her hair wasn't as cooperative as an elf's hair. She sighed at the wavy locks, which went to the middle of her back.

"Tiffani, I need your help," Cole, her older brother, shouted from outside her room.

"Do I get candy if I help?" she shouted back.

"You're 24 years old, you don't get candy as a reward," Cole yelled back exasperated with his goofy sister.

"Then I'm not helping," she sing-song back with a smirk on her face as she quit spinning. She knew her brother would cave, in 5, 4, 3.

"Fine, I'll buy you some candy, now get out here and put on your boots," Cole caved before walking away from her room to go back outside. He glared at all of the snow surrounding him outside.

"Sweet, more candy for me," Tiffani cheered as she raced around her room to get ready to go outside and help her brother. She had a feeling that he wanted help with some of his hunting setups in the woods. The snow had probably messed up some of them. She grabbed a pair of jeans, her boots, a long sleeve shirt, a sweater, and a thick coat. "I hate the cold," she grumbled and kept repeating she would get candy as she marched outside.

Cole was already standing at the edge of the woods around their property with an impatient look on his face. He waved her over when she just glared at the snow. "Hurry up, all right, you'll be checking the tree stand and screen at this part of the property and I'll check these two," he told her and almost wanted to laugh evilly at the look she was giving him.

"You want me to go to the farthest ones on the property you have? We have 22 acres of property you jerk, and don't forget all those sweet coyotes. I'm taking a gun," Tiffani snapped and resisted the urge to punch her brother in the nose.

"No guns, you know mom hates for you to use one," Cole said seriously.

"That hasn't stopped me before," Tiffani said slowly as if she was talking to a two year old.

"Just use this," he said and handed her a machete, which made him regret it when he saw her gleeful look.

"Best brother ever, you give me machetes and candy," Tiffani cheered before she took off running into the woods to find the trails that led around the property. She laughed when she heard her brother yell at her to be careful and watch for coyotes and their tracks.

"You watch out for squirrels," Tiffani shouted back before she was out of earshot.

She raced through the woods with a smile on her face. She knew these woods almost better than her brother since she came out here exploring more than he did just hunting. She even helped him pick out his hunting locations. She smiled when she jumped over some deer tracks before she reached one of the blinds. Thankfully, it wasn't that damaged but she did have to fix it up a little bit. The tricky part would be checking the tree stand. She kept her eyes and ears open as she ran down the longer trail to get to the tree stand, which was thankfully still in the tree when she was able to see it.

"I hate tree stands," she muttered as she started climbing the tree. The wind started to pick up the higher she climbed, which made her a little nervous when the tree started to sway. "Not helping," she grumbled before finally reaching the stand. For the next ten minutes, she made sure that the stand was all right but a loud growl from below stopped her every move. She looked down and gasped at the sight of the largest creature she had ever seen. It looked like some type of wolf but it was giant and slightly a different appearance than a normal wolf, or even wolf she had ever heard about in the states.

"I hope to god that there aren't any more of you walking around here," she whispered as she slowly withdrew the machete from its sheath. "Not excited about this, but you cannot be allowed to run around here and kill all of the wildlife here," she thought and prayed that this stupid idea would not be her last one. "Cole will kill me, but this thing could attack the house and kill everyone if I don't do something. Now if only dumb-dumb had let me bring my gun," she thought as her eyes narrowed on the exact spot she would need to slice on the beast.

"Here goes nothing," she thought and took a calming breath before jumping off the tree stand with the machete raised above head. The creature below her howled in pain as the blade first entered the back of its neck, before the force of her jump and gravity caused the blade to go all the way through the creature's neck, decapitating it.

Tiffani expected to land on the ground after cutting off the creature's head, but she kept falling. Everything became white around her as she fell faster before landing on something hard and black. She shouted as her head hit the surface and spots appeared in her vision before it went totally black.

"Miss, Miss, are you all right?" a male voice questioned slightly frantic. "Miss, are you all right?" the voice shouted now, which made Tiffani grumble as the voice echoed in her skull.

"I'm fine, just hit my head," Tiffani muttered as she pushed herself up and froze when she opened her eyes.

All around her were green knolls with houses built inside them, people with large feet were running around joyfully, and one of those people was standing in front of her looking ready to call an ambulance. However, at the sight of the place, she doubted that an ambulance would come barreling over the little knolls onto dirt paths, only big enough for a horse.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" Tiffani questioned while looking at the man in front of her some more, for some reason he seemed familiar.

"Oh you're in the Shire. I'm Bilbo Baggins, at your service," the man said politely and a little relieved that she wasn't unconscious anymore. He was confused by her appearance because he was not used to seeing women in men's clothing.

"Awesome," Tiffani said before she promptly passed out and the last thing she heard was Bilbo shout in worry.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Please wake up," Bilbo's voice was heard fretting around her, as she laid on something soft.

Tiffani slowly opened her eyes and saw she was lying on a soft bed instead of the grass, which is where she had been earlier. Her hazel eyes stopped on Bilbo, who was pacing the room and muttering to himself. "So it's true, I'm in the shire and no wonder he was familiar, he's Bilbo, Bilbo from the Hobbit and Lords of the Rings books," she thought to herself as she pushed her long hair out of her face. "Let's get his attention before he has a heart attack," she thought before saying, "Hello Bilbo." She chuckled when he jumped.

"Oh goodness, you're alive. I thought you died after you passed out in front of me. My neighbors and I brought you here in my home, I couldn't leave you out there in the elements," Bilbo said as he took a seat in a chair beside the bed.

Tiffani's heart swelled because of how precious Bilbo was being. She smiled and wished she could give him a hug, but she knew that would be too personal with someone she didn't know, at least in this world. "You did so much and you don't even know my name, Tiffani, at your service," she said and used the bed sheets to give a little curtsey since she was still sitting in the bed, and she smiled when Bilbo chuckled.

"I've never heard of that name before, but it's very nice. What does it mean?" Bilbo questioned curiously as he leaned forward a bit in his chair.

"It means the appearance of a god," she replied with a shrug.

"That's a powerful name then," Bilbo said and looked at her confused when she shook her head with a laugh.

"My parents named me that without even knowing what it meant, so I don't think I was named with the intention of the true meaning," Tiffani told him and gave him a pat on the shoulder before she left the bed. "I hate to say this but I really don't know why I'm here. I was at my own home, which is very far away from here, and now I'm here after fighting some weird beast," she muttered as she looked around the bedroom. She had to walk slightly crouched so she would not hit her head on the ceiling.

"What do you mean far away from here and weird beast?" he asked standing from his chair and marveling at their height difference. He wondered if she was of man, but for some reason she had a vibe about her that made her seem as if she was much more than just of the race of man.

"Well where I'm from, I can probably never return to from here. You most certainly cannot get to it by foot, horse, or boat. The beast was strange though because I had never seen anything like it in my area. It looked like a giant wolf, but its features were different. I killed it so it wouldn't attack and kill all of the other wildlife in the area, but when I killed it, I passed out and woke up basically in your front yard," she explained while following Bilbo out of the bedroom and more into the house, which was adorable.

"That sounds terrifying, and you don't know how to get back home?" Bilbo questioned and when she shook her head, he looked around his home before taking a moment to himself. He watched her disappear into his living room while he wondered what he wanted to do. She looked like a nice enough young woman and it would be wrong of him to cast her out in a world she knew nothing about. He could tell she didn't even know he was a hobbit, which he would need to explain to her soon. "She can stay with me," he told himself with a firm nod of his head.

"Tiffani," Bilbo called out before smiling when he caught the woman sitting in one of his comfortable chairs in the living room. She was snuggling in the blanket that had been thrown over the back of the chair.

"Yes Bilbo?" Tiffani asked as she went to move off the chair, but stopped when she saw Bilbo motion for her to stay where she was. She watched him curiously as he walked to stand in front of her.

"I know we don't know each other well, but there is no way I can let you leave this house to wander alone in a world you know nothing about. If you have no issues with staying in a home with someone you barely know, then I would be more than happy to welcome you into my home," Bilbo said and tried to keep his cheeks from flushing when he saw the bright smile on her face.

"Thank you so much," Tiffani shouted and stood from the seat to wrap Bilbo into a hug. She pulled away from the hug and chuckled a bit at the sight of Bilbo's bright red cheeks. "Seriously, thank you, I might not be the best cook, but I'm good at cleaning and hunting, so I'll help pull my weight around here," she said before hugging him again.

Bilbo went to say something when they pulled apart, but a knock at the door stopped him. The two of them looked at each other before walking to the front door. Tiffani stayed a bit out of sight since she had no clue who would be at the door. She almost passed out again when she saw Gandalf the Grey standing in the doorway puffing away on his pipe.

"Good morning, Gandalf," Bilbo said slightly wary of the wizard's presence on his front door.

"Good morning, Bilbo," Gandalf said before playing with his words and making Bilbo slightly annoyed. However, Gandalf froze when he spotted Tiffani in the living room peaking her head around the corner. "It seems you have a guest, Bilbo," he said never letting his eyes stray from the girl, who had a golden glow around her, which only his eyes could see.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Morning, I'm Tiffani, at your service," Tiffani introduced herself as she stepped out of the living room.

"Gandalf the grey, at your service. So when did you arrive at Bilbo's home?" Gandalf questioned as he entered the home.

"Oh well that's a funny story actually, I just kind of showed up on his front yard and he was kind enough to take me in," Tiffani said rubbing the back of her neck nervously. She was a little nervous about the look Gandalf was giving her. "I didn't mean to appear here but I just did," she said hoping that the wizard in front of her wouldn't try to throw her out or something.

"So you're from another world," Gandalf said hitting the nail on the head, and he smiled at the look Tiffani gave him. "Well then it is a good thing you are, I think you will be helpful in events that are to take place here tonight," he said and chuckled at the affronted look on Bilbo's face.

"What do you mean that will happen tonight?" Bilbo asked as he practically chased after Gandalf, who was leaving Bilbo's home.

"Well that was interesting, still can't believe I'm in Middle Earth," Tiffani muttered before doing a happy dance in the middle of Bilbo's living room. She smirked as she heard little scratching on the front door, which meant that Gandalf had carved the symbol in it for the dwarves to find the home easier. She knew what all going to happen on this quest, but with her was being part of it she knew that things would slightly change. She just hoped that she did not change anything big in a bad way, but she would only know after the fact.

"I have no clue what Gandalf was talking about, did you?" Bilbo asked her as he walked into the living room with her.

"No idea, but it could be fun," Tiffani said with a wink before she enjoyed the day helping Bilbo clean up his home and making supper.

"Time for a nice, quiet supper," Bilbo said peacefully as he and Tiffani sat down at his table with an array of delicious food in front of them. He couldn't help but chuckle at the look Tiffani was giving the fish. He could tell she was not used to eating fish prepared like this.

"It's staring at me," she muttered and poked it before grabbing a piece of food to set on top of the fish's face.

"It's dead, it won't hurt you," Bilbo said laughing at her freaked out expression.

"That totally doesn't matter, food should not stare back at you while you eat it. It's just wrong," she snapped with a shudder. She jumped when a loud knock sounded at Bilbo's front door. "Maybe it's Gandalf again," she muttered when Bilbo gave her a curious look.

"Maybe," Bilbo whispered, standing from the table and going to the front door, where another loud knock sounded.

Tiffani watched curiously from the little kitchen table area as Bilbo went to open the door. Her eyes widened in delight when she saw Dwalin standing there looking ready for any battle that would come his way. Her inner nerd was having a field day with the fact that she was going to meet so many cool characters and go on an adventure, but she had to calm herself down and not let the knowledge slip that she knows what happens in this story. Here it was reality, not a story, and she had to remember that or else something could kill her easily.

"Dwalin, at your service," the dwarve said strongly and the light from inside the house shined on the tattoos on his head. "Where is the food?" he grunted.

Tiffani quickly grabbed a few biscuits and stuffed them in her sweater pockets for later so she and Bilbo would have something to eat. She knew exactly what was about to happen in Bilbo's pantry and it would not be pretty. She smiled at the sight of Bilbo introducing himself and letting Dwalin come inside before he started asking about who sent Dwalin.

"Gandalf, sent you didn't he?" Tiffani piped into the conversation.

"Dwalin, at your service, and yes he sent me here," Dwalin introduced himself to Tiffani before smirking at Bilbo. "You are a lucky hobbit. You have a beautiful wife," he said with a smirk.

"Tiffani, at your service, and I'm not his wife, we're just friends," Tiffani said and smiled at a flustered Bilbo.

"My apologies," Dwalin said with a bow of his head before making his way to the table, and he began to help himself with Tiffani and Bilbo's supper. "Good, anymore?" he questioned with his mouth full.

Bilbo handed him the plate of biscuits in a daze, and he smiled a little when he felt Tiffani hand him a biscuit after he had given all of the others to the dwarf. "Thanks," he whispered with a faint blush at the smile she gave him. However, his smile quickly disappeared when another knock sounded on the door, but this one sounded more polite.

"I'll get it if you want me to," Tiffani suggested and chuckled at the negative reply Bilbo gave her before he marched over and opened the door.

"Balin, at your service," an older dwarf said from the doorway before smiling at Tiffani, who was standing next to his brother in the kitchen. "Lovely wife," he mentioned after Bilbo introduced himself back.

Tiffani introduced herself before she and Bilbo said at the same time that she was not his wife. The two dwarves chuckled before they had their own interesting reunion. Tiffani couldn't help but laugh a bit when the two brothers bumped heads quite heard. She even rubbed her own forehead as she imagined how much that would hurt her, but the two brothers had no issue.

Another knock on the door made Bilbo look as if he would jump off a cliff, but Tiffani more than happily answered the door this time.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Kili and Fili, at your service," two younger dwarves introduced themselves when Tiffani opened the door.

She couldn't help but chuckle when their jaws dropped for a moment before they tried to act all cool. "Tiffani, friend of Bilbo, at your service," she introduced herself before Bilbo approached the two dwarves.

Tiffani watched as Bilbo tried to keep the two dwarves from entering his home, but Fili stuck his foot out and kept the door from shutting. Tiffani heard a shout from the kitchen for ale so she disappeared into the pantry, but honestly, she had no clue where the liquor was in this place. However, she would more than happily enjoy a cup if the dwarves didn't drink all of it first.

"Careful with these, they were recently sharpened," Kili told Bilbo before he and Fili dumped their weapons into Bilbo's arms.

The two brothers entered the home with a smile when they saw Balin and Dwalin sitting in the kitchen enjoying more food from Bilbo's pantry. They rushed to greet the two dwarves and Bilbo let out a yell of frustration when another knock sounded on the door.

Tiffani had found the ale by now as she peaked her head out of the pantry to look at the front door. She was slowly sipping from her cup of ale as she watched Bilbo open the door, and the rest of the dwarves fell into the entryway of Bilbo's home. Gandalf entered after the dwarves had righted themselves, and Bilbo was none too happy with the wizard.

"Tiffani, my dear, will you help Kili and Fili hand out the ale to the others?" Gandalf questioned before another dwarf asked if he wanted some chamomile tea.

"Sure, who wants a drink?" she shouted and laughed when everyone's hand but Bilbo's was raised in the air.

"Allow us," Fili said to her with a smirk even though he and his brother were still confused by how she was dressed. He held multiple tankards and Tiffani filled them up, and he then passed the full ones to his brother to give to the others. "How long have you been friends with Mr. Baggins?" he asked to just have a conversation with this woman, who had some strange glow to her. She didn't actually glow but just something about her personality felt so different from any other female or person he had ever met.

"Oh not that long, but he's a nice hobbit. He allowed me to stay here since I do not have a home of my own or any family," Tiffani said with a shrug since she was a go with the flow type of person. She would miss her family, especially when she got to torment her brother, but she would make living in Middle Earth work.

"I'm sorry," Fili said since he could not think of anything else to say.

"Don't worry about it, I'm alive and well, so no problem. However, I don't think Bilbo is doing too well right now. Maybe we should get him drunk," Tiffani suggested with a smirk and smiled when Fili busted out laughing.

"Tiffani," Gandalf called from the dining area where all of the dwarves were enjoying themselves.

Tiffani and Fili quickly brought the remaining drinks into the room and passed them out. She smiled at the sight of all of the dwarves catching up with one another. She knew that the group probably did not get to spend a lot of time together, but she knew that the hardships before them would only test them more.

"Tiffani, let me introduce you to Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Dwalin, Balin, and you've already met Kili and Fili," Gandalf said and pointed to each dwarf.

"Well I'm Tiffani, Bilbo's friend, at your service," she introduced herself with a wave, which got her a few looks, but she didn't feel like curtseying when in pants and hoodie. "So what are you guys doing here tonight?" she asked as she gazed around and found Bilbo about to blow a gasket in the corner.

Dwalin immediately gave her a suspicious look but she just ignored it and looked to Gandalf, who said, "All in good time. We are still missing someone."

"All right, well I'm going to go enjoy a drink by the fire while you guys catch up," she said and dismissed herself since she could feel how serious the room got.

However, a loud belch from Bombur quickly made the jovial atmosphere return. She wrapped herself up in a blanket in a chair before finishing her drink. In other words, she had front row seats to watch the dwarves throw all of Bilbo's silverware, plates, and cups to Bifur before they were put in a stack on the table.

"Bravo," she shouted as she hung upside down off the side of the chair and looked at the front door when a loud set of knocks sounded through the now quiet house.

"No one is home," Bilbo shouted before the door opened anyways.

"You said it would be easy to find," Thorin, the rightful king of Erebor and the leader of this group of dwarves, said when he entered Bilbo's home and saw Gandalf. He gave Bilbo an analyzing look before his eyes caught sight of Tiffani, who was still hanging upside down.

"Nice beard," she said with a chuckle since the alcohol was getting to her.

Thorin gazed back at Gandalf with a frown. "You told me I would find a burglar, not a grocer and a drunk woman, who will not be joining us," he growled.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just tipsy. There is a difference," Tiffani called out before she sat up in the chair and let the blanket fall of her shoulders.

"What does tipsy mean?" Kili whispered to his brother.

"No idea, but I can already tell she and uncle are not going to get along if she does come with us," Fili whispered back before he was silenced when Gandalf shouted that Bilbo and Tiffani would be going.

"Woo! I love adventures," Tiffani shouted and tried to stand up out of the chair, but her legs were tangled in the blanket so she fell onto the floor with a laugh.

"She is not going," Thorin growled and glared at the woman, who was holding up a finger at him, which he did not know the significance of.

"Bite me," she snapped under her breath. She didn't care if he was a king or was going to be one once the dragon was gone from their home. She was going on this adventure even if she had to drive him crazy, which she planned on doing as much as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"I still say that a woman should not join us, especially not that woman," Thorin was telling Gandalf as he and the others stood or sat around in the living room with the fireplace. He was glaring at Tiffani, who was telling his nephews about pranks she used to pull on her brother. "She's definitely not someone who should be on this quest," he thought before sighing when Gandalf gave him a hard stare.

"She is different from anyone you have met in this world, I understand. However, she will be important for your quest. She may not act it but I can tell she is more loyal than you know, and she is also someone very powerful. You need her and so do the others. She can be the light this quest needs, the light to guide you and the others," Gandalf said seriously as he stared down Thorin.

"A woman should not be on this quest, more importantly a woman, who will be a distraction and slow us down. I do not understand your riddles, wizard. If you insist she goes, then she will be your responsibility and yours alone. Also, she will not be given a contract. She gets no claim to the treasures Erebor holds," Thorin growled as his eyes never left the young woman, who was now talking to the group's supposed burglar.

"Give him the contract," Thorin called out to Balin, who looked at his leader and gave a nod.

"What contract?" Bilbo questioned.

"Are you stealing his soul?" Tiffani asked curiously before laughing at the affronted look on Thorin's face. "Too easy," she thought before reading the contract over Bilbo's shoulder. "Do I have to sign one?" she questioned Balin, who went to say yes but a quick no and a growl from Thorin kept him from speaking. "It was only a question, geez, I'll still go even if I don't sign a contract. I can't leave my new friend alone," she said comfortingly to Bilbo, who gave her a smile.

"I told you she would not shy away from this adventure," Gandalf whispered to Thorin, who looked as if he wanted to either gag the woman or throttle her, even though he was a king and he would never do that to a woman. Even if this woman did test the limits of his patience, which were not much to begin with.

"Dragon," Bilbo squeaked drawing the attention back to him.

"He'll melt the flesh off your bones," Bofur said with a smirk as the other dwarves joined in until Bilbo fainted, and Tiffani was able to catch him before he fell onto the floor.

"He'll totally go now, who wouldn't want to be roasted alive?" Tiffani muttered as she drug Bilbo to his room, which he had shown her earlier. "I'll make sure you are all right," she said softly to the unconscious Bilbo. "I'll also drive Thorin up a wall since I know he's going to be a big jerk to you for most of this adventure," she whispered with a smirk, and then she left his room to go join the others. She arrived in the living room in time to enjoy the dwarves sing.

"Gandalf, you know this is going to be a rough journey," she whispered to him since she knew the wizard could tell that she knew more than she should.

"I know, but that is why they will have you and Bilbo to help them. Don't let them discourage you, and always trust your instincts. You are more than you appear to be," he told her softly while puffing away on his pipe.

"What does that mean?" she questioned with a frown but Gandalf would not say anything else. She shrugged and went around the house gathering some blankets and pillows so the dwarves could make some areas for them to sleep in the house. She let Gandalf use her bed and she happily slept in the chair she had been in earlier that evening.

"This will be interesting," she thought and fell asleep.

Hours later, she woke up to Bilbo shaking her awake. She looked around quickly when she saw that Bilbo was acting all anxious. Her eyes settled into a narrow glare when she saw that nobody was there but her and Bilbo.

"They left us here," she snapped as she stood up and quickly helped Bilbo gather some essentials. She didn't have anything except the clothes on her back, but she was going on this trip whether she was wanted or not. She would be there for Bilbo, Gandalf, and the once in a lifetime chance of traveling with a group of dwarves across Middle Earth to help them fight a dragon and reclaim Erebor.

"We can catch up to them if we run," Bilbo shouted as he locked his house door.

"Then let's go," she shouted back and the two were off.

They ran for a few hours before they finally caught up with the slow moving group of dwarves and Gandalf on ponies. Tiffani's heart raced as she saw them and Bilbo waved the signed contract in the air.

"Give the hobbit a pony," Thorin said and ignored Tiffani's presence, which earned him another finger in the air from her.

"Everything is in order," Balin told Bilbo with a smile before smiling at Tiffani. He had nothing against the young woman, even if she was the strangest woman he had ever met. However, something strange at the bottom of the contract caught his eye.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," he read softly and looked over to Tiffani, who winked at him. He chuckled before slipping the contract into his pack.

"What's so funny, brother?" Dwalin asked Balin.

"Nothing, I'm just glad we have our burglar and our light," Balin said and he saw Gandalf nod at him when he mentioned Tiffani as the groups light.

"You can ride with me, if you want," Bilbo said slightly frightened to Tiffani since he was not comfortable with the pony, which Fili and Kili had placed him on moments ago.

"Thanks Bilbo, I'll handle the reigns if you don't care," she said as she mounted the horse in front of Bilbo and she grabbed the reigns. She guided the pony with no problem since she used to go horseback riding at home with her brother a lot. She gave Bilbo an encouraging look when he grabbed her sides. "We'll be fine, Bilbo," she whispered to him before she and Bilbo were between Kili and Fili.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"We rest here for tonight," Thorin called out like usual at the end of another long day of riding the ponies across the land. He had been surprised that Tiffani had not been causing any trouble amongst the group, well except towards him. He had insulted the woman and she was letting him know that she did not appreciate it.

Tiffani dismounted and helped Bilbo off the pony before hissing at how sore her behind was. She was used to horseback riding but not all day every day for the last week. Not caring who was looking, she reached back and massaged her behind. She internally chuckled when she heard Kili make a surprised noise at the sight of her massaging her behind.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo cried as he tried to stand in front of her to hide what she was doing.

"I can't feel my butt, so I'm massaging it to get feeling in it," Tiffani said as if it was no big deal, but the others around her were definitely giving her a shocked look.

"We shouldn't stay here," Gandalf called out as he exited the ruined house that they had stopped by, and he only glared when Thorin disagreed with him.

"I'd listen to the wizard," Tiffani muttered with a sigh when she finally had feeling in her butt again.

"We are staying here tonight, set up camp," Thorin ordered while Bilbo was asking where Gandalf was going.

"Want to help me make dinner?" Bombur asked Tiffani, who had been helping him every night since they left Bilbo's home.

"Of course," she told him and the two quickly started getting a nice soup going for tonight's meal.

Darkness settled over the area sooner than anyone wanted, but the worst part were the sounds of wargs, which Tiffani found out was one of the things she had killed before she was transported to Middle Earth. She rolled her eyes when Kili and Fili terrified Bilbo with their stories, but a few sharp words from Thorin, and the brothers disappeared to go watch the ponies.

Tiffani helped Bombur clean up after everyone ate, but one bowl was missing, Thorin's bowl. She told Bombur she would get it before she made her way over to the grumpy dwarf. She really wanted to call him Grumpy than his actual name, but she would behave for now. He was the leader of this group.

"Thorin," she said calmly so as not to startle him since she could tell he was lost in thought.

"What do you want, woman?" Thorin growled and he paused when he watched Tiffani raise an eyebrow at him and stare at him.

"First of all, my name is Tiffani not woman, woman is my gender, not my name. Second of all, I'd like to somehow start over and maybe we could be cordial to each other but if not that's fine. All I really wanted was your damn bowl so I could clean it and give it back to Bombur," she said and crossed her arms over her chest. She refused to budge an inch as he stood up and stared at her, but she was taller than him so he had to look up at her, which did nothing to lessen his glare.

"You have no right to speak to me like that," Thorin growled rising to the woman's challenging stare.

"So you're royalty, big whoop. All I've heard out of you is woman this, woman that, a woman shouldn't be here, women are distractions, yadda yadda. I don't know if you're saying that because women are precious to dwarves and you're just trying to say that in a roundabout grumpy way or if you really don't think women can fight and take care of themselves. Either way, I don't care. So since you've talked to me like that then I will definitely tell you my honest opinion of you and your actions whether you like it or not," she said before grabbing her dirty food bowl and spinning around to go clean it and give it to Bombur.

"Thorin," Dwalin said slowly since he had heard and watched the exchange between his leader and Tiffani.

"First chance we get, we are getting rid of her," Thorin snapped to Dwalin before he was distracted by his nephews rushing into the open to say that some of the ponies were missing.

"Where is Bilbo?" Thorin growled as he cursed at the fact that this happened. He glanced around quickly and cursed again when he did not see Tiffani. He hated that she had hit the nail on the head about dwarves finding women precious since there were not many female dwarves in the world, all women were precious to dwarves except Elven women. He couldn't stand her but he didn't want anything to happen to her, which is why he did not want her on this quest.

"Where is Tiffani?" he questioned Bombur as he and the others were heading towards where the ponies had been taken.

"At the stream in the opposite direction of us. She was washing the dishes," Bombur said before everyone grew quiet at the sight of the trolls standing around a fire.

"Get ready," Thorin said quietly as he drew his weapon.

"Grumpy dwarf," Tiffani muttered as she washed out one of the bowls in the little stream she had found nearby. The stars and moonlight above reflected beautifully in the water in front of her, but another glow caught her attention.

The glow was a sort of golden white color that seemed to sparkle around her hair. She looked up expecting to see bugs or a big cluster of stars in the sky above her, but she could see nothing. She looked back down and gasped when the glow was now around her entire body. When she looked down at her hands, she could see no glow, but her reflection was surrounded by the glow. She reached out to touch her reflection and lost her breath as the feeling of flying raced through her before disappearing along with the glow.

"What was that about?" she muttered before shouting and a lot of ruckus captured her attention. "The trolls," she hissed as she scrambled to gather the bowls, race back to the camp to drop the bowls, and then sneak to the troll's campsite.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"We should just eat them whole, boots and all," one of the trolls grumbled while another was finishing tying up the last dwarf in a sack.

Tiffani ran a hand down her face when she saw the predicament that the dwarves had gotten themselves into, and the worst part was that Bilbo was now standing in front of the trolls talking about how to properly cook a dwarf.

"Squeeze all the stubbornness out of them and then a dash of salt," she muttered sarcastically as she crept around the campsite to be closer to the dwarves. She was planning on untying them from their sacks and then getting to the dwarves roasting over the fire if she could. She didn't want to risk being seen first without having freed a few of the dwarves.

"Don't say a word," Tiffani whispered to Thorin when he felt her hands touch the rope holding him in the sack.

"They'll kill you if they see you," Thorin growled softly at the woman, but he was shocked that she had the guts to risk her own life just to save his and the others.

"I just said don't say a damn word," she grumbled and finished loosening the ropes. She quickly went to the next dwarf before freezing when she saw the trolls grab Bilbo. A fire raced through her veins as she thought about wanting to do anything she could to save him.

Thorin and Balin eyed the woman in shock as she seemed to glow. The two dwarves looked at each other before cursing when the trolls were now staring at Tiffani.

"What is that? Is it the sun?" a troll shrieked and thankfully it was the one holding Bilbo, who fell to the ground and scurried away from the creature.

"Yes, it's the sun here to destroy you," Bilbo shouted even though he had no clue why Tiffani was glowing and changing before his eyes, but he did notice that the woman had no idea it was happening.

"Hey numbskull, if you want to cook and eat something, then cook and eat yourself. You'll do the world a favor," Tiffani shouted as the fire continued to buzz angrily inside of her while she felt a strange warmth surround her entire body.

"What's a numbskull?" another troll muttered.

"She's insulting us," another one yelled.

"No, I would never," Tiffani drawled sarcastically before smirking when she saw Gandalf appear behind the trolls on a bunch of large boulders.

"May the dawn take you," Gandalf shouted as he cracked the rock, which allowed the sunlight to stream into the area and turn the trolls to stone.

"Can I learn how to do that?" Tiffani shouted before pausing when she saw Gandalf giving her a confused look.

"What are you?" Thorin growled as the glow diminished but the once brunette woman with hazel eyes, was now a woman with white hair and golden eyes. "Do not lie to me, woman," he snapped as he went to draw his weapon.

"I'm Tiffani, nerdy girl extraordinaire, who enjoys writing, reading, being silly, and kicking the ass of anyone who wants to be a jerk to me. Why do you ask?" Tiffani replied with a glare of her own since she was not fond of having a sword pointed at her in an attack pose.

"You've changed," Bilbo said quickly as he rushed to stand between the enraged dwarf and Tiffani, who was looking at him more than confused.

"Changed how?" she muttered before gasping when she finally took notice of her hair. "I'm an old lady, aren't I?' she shouted while grabbing her hair.

"No, you are physically the same age, but your hair is now white and your eyes are gold. Why did you glow earlier?" Gandalf questioned her next as he steered the young woman away from Thorin, who was still glaring at her, and the other dwarves, who were looking at her as if she was a freak of nature.

"Too many chemicals in my food from back home," Tiffani supplied with a shrug since she had no clue why she resembled a nightlight moments ago.

"My dear, something is very special about you, and I'm not sure what. However, I know someone who can help us figure out what is happening to you. For now, stay calm and trust me. I will not let you be harmed. Also, try not to irritate the leader of this company for a while seeing as he is now suspicious of you. The less tension in this group the better," Gandalf muttered tiredly.

"Well there goes my plans of putting bows in his hair and making him wear a tutu," Tiffani said while snapping her fingers, and she busted out laughing at the confused look from Gandalf. "I'll behave so long as he doesn't point that sword at me again as if he wants to kill me," she said and received a nod from the wizard.

The two of them rejoined the group as they approached a cave, which smelled worse than labs in school when it was dissection day in biology and anatomy classes. Tiffani happily voted herself to stay outside of the cave with Bilbo, who looked ready to hurl at any minute because of the stench.

"Thieves, murderers," a voice shouted drawing the attention of everyone in the company before a sled being pulled by rabbits burst out of a bush nearby.

"Radagast," Gandalf yelled out, which stopped the new man from yelling.

Tiffani stood by Bilbo the entire time the two wizards were talking, but she was getting a bad feeling and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. "Bilbo," she whispered when a puff of air hit her neck. "Run," she shouted before spinning around and punching the warg in the nose as hard as she could.

"Kili," Thorin shouted and his nephew aimed an arrow right at the warg, which stopped the warg long enough so he and Dwalin could kill it. However, the creature's howl of pain would have definitely drawn the attention of the rest of the pack.

"So I'm guessing we have a lot of running to do now," Tiffani muttered and just gave a shrug when some of the dwarves glared at her.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"I knew there would be a lot of running," Tiffani grumbled as she tried to watch her breathing while running so she would not get out of breath too soon.

"Tiffani," Bilbo muttered slightly exasperated but mostly scared to death. He couldn't understand how this woman could even think to make a joke or anything comedic about the situation.

"Sorry, it's a habit to be the comic relief when I'm freaked out," she whispered to him while they hid behind a rock. "I hope Radagast keeps their attention," she thought as she peered around the edge of the rock to see orcs for the first time on the back of the wargs, which were chasing the wizard and his sled pulled by rabbits. "At least he travels in style," she thought with a chuckle.

"Let's go," Gandalf said urgently as his eyes were set on some path that only he knew about.

Thorin was slowly picking up on the fact that Gandalf was leading them a certain way, but he had to do whatever was best and safest for his nephews and the rest of the company. He could not risk losing anyone if he still wanted to retrieve his homeland from the dragon's clutches.

They were all resting and hiding behind another rock when the sound of claws scraping the rock above made everyone quit breathing and moving. Tiffani looked up and almost choked at the sight of the warg's muzzle and extremely sharp teeth so close to her head. She looked down at Kili, who was already preparing his bow. She went to shake her head, but it was already too late.

Kili let loose his arrow, striking the animal's throat, and it let out a horrendous sound, which drew the attention of the rest of the pack. Everyone drew their weapons, even Bilbo, but Tiffani was left without one.

"How convenient," she snapped before she spotted Gandalf disappear down a hole of some sort between some rocks. "This way," she shouted and started sprinting towards the hole. She gave a look back to the others and made sure that Bilbo and some of the others went down. However, before she could even try to jump down she heard Kili shout in fright.

"No," she shouted and grabbed a nearby small rock and chucked it straight at the warg's eye, which blinded one side of it. She sighed in relief when that gave Kili the chance to slice the warg's throat and scramble to his feet. She went to say something to Kili to hurry up, but she was grabbed by Thorin, who had not yet gone down into the hole, and he slung her down the hole.

Tiffani tumbled onto the dirt floor below and rolled out of the way, even though her body was going to have some new bruises and bumps thanks to Thorin's rough way of getting her down here. She glared at Thorin's boots when he and Kili jumped down. "Ass," she muttered as she was helped to stand up by Bilbo and surprisingly Bombur. "Thanks guys," she told them softly before hissing when she felt her back pop in a weird way. "You're paying my doctor bill," she grumbled at Thorin, who was busy looking at Gandalf hatefully.

"Do we follow the path?" Bofur called out while horns were sounding above and soon the sounds of battle sounded as well.

"We have no other choice," Thorin growled still glaring at Gandalf.

"Enough with the glaring and grumbles, I'm in pain and I want out of this dingy place," Tiffani snapped while pushing past Thorin and Gandalf so she could walk on the path to the unknown, except she knew that it led to Rivendell. "Let's go meet elves," she thought tiredly as she made her way down the path.

She heard Bilbo and Gandalf call for her to wait for the others, but she was in too much of a bad mood to wait on grumpy pants and the rest of the dwarves, who still may or may not like her. They weren't really the best when it came to meeting new people and trusting them. They trusted her even less because of her changing and resembling a night light hours ago.

"I just want a meal and a nap," she whispered softly before smiling at the beautiful sight of Rivendell. Just the sight of the city alone made her rejuvenated enough to make her want to skip to the bridge and to where Gandalf would meet one of the elves.

"Wait," Fili shouted when Tiffani was about to race towards the city. "It's not safe," he said as he held onto her wrist before quickly releasing her when she looked at him.

"I'm not diseased," she snapped when he saw the look he was giving her as well as the other dwarves. "I wasn't treated like this before I glowed, and I don't even know why the hell I did glow, but this is just being rude. I'll be sure to not breathe on any of you," she growled before marching towards the bridge beside Gandalf, who was now walking ahead of everyone.

"They don't understand, which is why they act the way they do," Gandalf told her quietly as Bilbo rushed to join the two of them.

"Just ignore them," Bilbo told her as he put a hand on her arm and left it there with a smile on his face when she looked at him.

"You're right, it's just annoying to not understand what is happening to me and then have them treat me like I'll kill them if I look at them or something," Tiffani said before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter, I'm here to help you, Bilbo," she said to the hobbit, who only gave her a thankful smile.

"Lindir, my old friend," Gandalf exclaimed as the group finally crossed the bridge to be met by a kind looking elf.

"Where is Lord Elrond?" the wizard questioned after the greetings were finished.

"He is out with the scouting party," Lindir said as his eyes took in the sight of the group of dwarves, Bilbo, and Tiffani.

A horn sounded in the background and the dwarves immediately formed a circle to protect themselves. They pulled Bilbo in the middle of it but excluded Tiffani, who just rolled her eyes and moved over to stand by Lindir and Gandalf.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Look at all of the eye candy," Tiffani thought as she stared at the elves in armor, who were sitting on beautiful horses. She once again rolled her eyes at how agitated the dwarves looked. "Gandalf, does this mean I don't get a bath and food?" she muttered to the wizard, who couldn't help but let out a grumble or two of his own about the dwarves.

"Mithrandir," an elf, who Tiffani recognized as Lord Elrond, said as he dismounted his horse to greet Gandalf.

Tiffani tuned out of the conversation since they were speaking another language. Her growling stomach was taking up all of her attention until Bilbo called out her name, which drew eyes to her. She looked up to see many of the elves staring at her curiously, while the dwarves and Bilbo looked torn between grabbing her and protecting her or running away from the elves.

"Oh hello, I'm Tiffani, nice to meet all of you," Tiffani said with a wave before jumping when Lord Elrond stepped in front of her with a welcoming smile, but she could see him analyzing her.

"I have only heard stories about your kind," Lord Elrond said softly before holding out his arm for her to take so he could lead her into his home.

"You know what I am?" she whispered but he just smiled at her as a sign to be patient. She looked back to see Thorin glaring at her murderously as she happily walked away with Lord Elrond. She resisted the urge to flip the dwarf king a not so nice finger before focusing back on the beautiful home and city she was being led around by the lord of this city. "I'm not letting grumpy pants ruin my fun," she thought before smiling up at Lord Elrond, who had been saying how he would lead her to a place to take a bath and be changed into clean garments.

"Oh that sounds wonderful, thank you so much. I know we arrived unannounced, especially me, but I really appreciate this," Tiffani told him as she resisted the urge to hug the elf. She didn't think he would be ok with that just yet, but dang it she wanted to snuggle with someone for at least a minute after all the crap she's had to go through recently. "I'll hug Bilbo the next time I see him," she thought before she and Lord Elrond parted so she could enter the guest chambers he was going to let her use for her stay.

The room was beautiful, the most beautiful room she had ever seen, but all she could think about now was getting out of these clothes and into a tub of warm water. She rushed towards the bathroom, which was connected to the room, but she froze when she saw a female elf standing there by a tub of hot water.

"Um, hi, I'm Tiffani," Tiffani introduced herself to the elf, who just smiled at her and said her name was Ariana. "So, what are you doing in here?" she asked Ariana, who just chuckled at the nervous woman.

"I'm here to help you bathe," Ariana said before chuckling at the look Tiffani gave her.

"Thanks, but I'm super ticklish, so I should just bathe myself. Really, you're awesome and I appreciate the gesture, but I'll just bathe myself," Tiffani shouted as her face turned red and she pushed Ariana out of the bathroom before shutting and locking the doors.

Ariana looked a bit bewildered before laughing when she heard the door lock. "I'll just set your dress out on the bed and I will wait in the hallway until you need help getting dressed," Ariana called out so Tiffani could hear her. She shook her head before walking into the hallway to wait for Tiffani to finish bathing.

"Who helps somebody bathe? Just no, that's weird," Tiffani kept muttering as she finished bathing and toweled off before walking into the bedroom. She was happy to see that Ariana was not in the room. She let the towel fall to the floor as she looked down at the beautiful deep red dress. She wasn't as tall as a female elf, but she was almost that tall.

Right when she went to grab the dress, someone burst open the door and rushed into the room. She froze and looked to her right to see two unknown male elves standing there staring at her in shock.

"What the hell is up with this place? Does everyone want to see me naked?" Tiffani shouted as she grabbed the dress and held it in front of her.

The two elves, who were Lord Elrond's twin sons, just stood there in shock as they stared at the beautiful woman.

"Get out of here," Tiffani shouted when the two kept staring at her. She just shook her head as the two rushed out of the room and Ariana ran into the room with an embarrassed look.

"I tried to stop them, but they said they wanted to escort you to dinner, and they wouldn't listen to me. I'm so sorry," Ariana said quickly.

"It's cool, just help me get this dress on, and then show me where the food is. Food makes everything better," Tiffani said with a sigh before laughing at the elf's reaction to her easily brushing off the incident. "Not like they're the first people to just randomly see me naked," Tiffani thought with a laugh, which only made Ariana give her another weird look.

"I just want food," Tiffani thought when Ariana finally finished tying up the corset of the dress, and she was now leading Tiffani to the dining area.

"Have a nice meal," Ariana said softly as she left Tiffani at the doors of the dining hall, which was full of tables of the dwarves, elves, and Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin.

"Tiffani," Bilbo cheered when he saw her standing in the doorway. His jaw dropped when he noticed how beautiful she looked in the dress. He was not the only one who noticed, but he could tell the dwarves were trying not to stare since they were still angry at her for some reason.

"Hey Bilbo, oh this looks delicious," Tiffani said happily before noticing the two elves, who had rushed into her room and seen her naked. "Must torture them," she thought with a smirk as she gave Bilbo a smile before walking towards Elladan and Elrohir.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"So did you two enjoy the show?" she asked as she stood right in front of Elladan and Elrohir. "No, well that really hurts my feelings. I mean seriously, am I too fat? Do I have a mole on my back or was it just horrible to look at?" Tiffani questioned as she stared down the two elves with a frown and sad eyes.

"What is she talking about, my sons?" Lord Elrond asked with a hint of steel to his voice.

"You better not be saying what I think you're saying," Bilbo and Thorin said but Thorin was much more gruff about it.

"Okay then, I'm totally not saying that these two busted into my chambers, unannounced and saw me without any clothes. Then the two run away as if I was a hideous being, quite rude. I mean at least say a compliment if you're going to barge in and see me unclothed," Tiffani said with a roll of her eyes, but inwardly she was dying laughing.

Everyone's jaws dropped while the two elves looked as if they would rather die by their own swords than let Thorin or their father get to them. Even the rest of the dwarves looked ready to grab their weapons and teach the twins how to treat a lady.

"You were the most gorgeous vision I've ever seen," Elladan said quickly.

"So now I'm just a vision, not even a real person," Tiffani said with a pout as she looked up at the ceiling. She was fighting to hold in her laughter.

"You were very nicely shaped," Elrohir muttered and everyone could have heard a pin drop with how quiet the room got.

Tiffani couldn't hold it in anymore. She busted out laughing, which kept everyone from killing the two brothers. "Oh my god, look at your faces. That was the most fun I've had in a long time. So you saw me naked, big whoop, but that was the best payback I've ever gotten. You two are great. We should hang out more often," she said and surprised everyone in the room by giving the twins a hug while laughing before rushing over to join Bilbo with the other dwarves. She didn't want to sit with Thorin, Gandalf, and Lord Elrond because the three men looked like they were ready to kill the twins or her. She wasn't sure so she would rather be safe than sorry.

"Hey guys, eat the salad, it's good for you. Also, glad you guys would actually fight to protect my honor or whatever, so I guess that means we're somewhat friends again. Ori, don't waste the salad. The salad is good for you," Tiffani said quickly after giving Bilbo a hug before focusing on the other dwarves.

They all stared at her in surprise before Bofur broke the silence with his laughter. He gave her a wink as the others joined in and soon everything seemed to go back to normal between the group of dwarves, hobbit, and whatever she was. Of course, there were still a few who sent her distrusting looks, but she would break down their walls eventually or just shove them into a wall, one of the two.

"You are the craziest woman I have ever met," Kili muttered as the group was leaving the dining hall.

"I take that as a compliment," Tiffani said before yelping when she felt two hands grab her own and keep her from walking forward. She looked back and gave a nervous chuckle when she saw it was Elladan and Elrohir, who were keeping her in place.

"Release her," Kili growled and moved as if he would draw his weapon.

"Wait, Kili, it's ok. They're not hurting me," Tiffani said calmly with a smile as she looked between the three males. "So what did you guys want to talk about?" she asked Elladan and Elrohir.

"We're sorry for earlier. We never meant to see you like that," the twins apologized softly while giving her sincere looks.

Tiffani smiled and said, "I know you two didn't mean to do that, but next time knock. So no hard feelings and no worries."

"But they saw you naked," Kili said but he stumbled over saying naked.

"It's not that big of deal. Ok, maybe here it's a really big deal, but where I'm from, it's not that big deal to freak out about. I mean some people just run around naked all day as a lifestyle. I mean if it makes you feel better, let me see you two naked and we'll be even," Tiffani said with a shrug and laughed when the three men around her dropped their jaws in shock. "I'm just kidding, take a joke," she said with a shake of her bed before walking off to go back to her room.

"I love messing with them," she said with a laugh as she went back to her room. She smiled when she found a nightgown sitting on a chair near the bed. She shut the door and quickly changed before diving onto the comfortable bed. "This is paradise," she muttered as the comfortable bed felt like a cloud compared to what she had been sleeping on for weeks, which had been the dirt.

She was just about to fall asleep when a knock on her door made her jump out of bed and rush to the door. She pulled open the door and gained a confused look when she saw Lord Elrond standing there.

"Good evening," Tiffani said in a curious tone.

"Good evening, would you like to take a walk with me tonight?" he asked even though she could tell he seemed a little stressed.

"That sounds wonderful," she said and the two began walking arm in arm through the halls and to the garden. "If you don't mind me asking, you seem a bit stressed," she said when they sat down on a bench.

Lord Elrond gave a chuckle and looked up at the sky. "The leader of your company can be quite trying on my patience at times. Do you know why you are traveling with them?" he asked her.

"No clue. All I know is that I was living with Bilbo, Bilbo was invited, I invited myself, and here we are. I'm always up for an adventure," she said with a shrug.

"My dear, do you know what you are?" he asked after they had been sitting there for a few moments.

"A night light," Tiffani said with a shrug and laughed at his confused expression.

"My dear you are an angel," Lord Elrond said softly before an angry yell of her name made her jump and Lord Elrond to sigh. "I'll explain more later," he said and gave her a kind smile before the two of them went separate ways.

"Tiffani," Thorin shouted again as he stepped into the same hallway that Tiffani did. "Where have you been?" he growled as he stomped towards her.

"I missed you too, Thorin," Tiffani said sweetly, not really enjoying the fact that he was yelling for her so angrily. "You have sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning," she said happily before surprising him with a hug and running to her room. She ran like the wind because she still wasn't sure how Thorin felt about her. She didn't know if he tolerated her or if he wanted to murder her. Either way, she felt safer barricading her bedroom door and sleeping with a chair near her bed in case she had to throw it at an angry Thorin or someone.

"Wait a second, Lord Elrond just told me I was an angel," she muttered in shock before collapsing back on her bed. She was unable to sleep that night because that new surprise kept bothering her.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Tiffani, Tiffani, are you awake?" Bilbo's cheerful voice called from outside of her door. He gave a few knocks before jumping when he felt a firm hand land on his shoulder. He looked back to see Gandalf standing there with a small frown. "Gandalf, you frightened me. Do you know what is wrong with Tiffani? She missed breakfast," he muttered to the wizard.

"Our friend, Tiffani, has found out something unique about herself and I'm sure she doesn't know how to take that information. Let us give her time to process this on her own. She needs to come to terms with this before we leave later this evening," Gandalf told the hobbit before he gently steered the two of them to walk towards the gardens.

"I'm a flipping angel," Tiffani muttered for probably the thousandth time since she had went to bed. She had yet to leave the bed, mostly because she was stumped by what Lord Elrond said, and also because the bed was the most comfortable thing she had slept on since starting this journey with the dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo. "But I don't even have wings! If I'm an angel, then I should totally have wings. I've been jipped," she grumbled as she finally swung herself off the bed to get dressed for the day.

Her stomach was growling up a storm as she was dressed and walking out of her room. She did not run into anyone she knew, but all that mattered was she could smell where the kitchens were. Her sensitive nose never let her down when it came to finding food.

Tiffani was surprised to not see anyone in the kitchen, but she did see a plate of food sitting in the center of the room. "Secret agent angel," she whispered with glee as she started sneaking into the kitchen. She was humming a tune she had seen from a spy movie years ago as she stealthily grabbed the plate of food and booked it out of the room. She raced all the way to the gardens and almost dropped all of the food and the plate.

"My eyes, they burn," she thought after she had seen all of the dwarves bathing in one of the large fountains in the gardens. "Ok, that's a nice view, but my eyes," she whispered as she gazed at Thorin, Fili, and Kili before she rushed out of the gardens and back to the halls. She didn't know if any of the dwarves had seen her, but she did run into Lord Elrond, who gave her a little smirk when she blushed.

"I didn't mean to see that," she muttered before stuffing food in her mouth so she wouldn't say anything to make her more embarrassed.

Lord Elrond chuckled as he gently put one of her arms in his. He gave her plate of food a curious look but did not say anything. "I tried to tell them where they could bathe, but they had other plans. I'm sorry you had to see that, it's not proper for you to see such things," he said as he led her to his study so he could continue talking to her about what she was.

"Well if I tell him I enjoyed the view, will he freak out?" she thought with a small laugh before happily taking a seat in the beautiful study.

Lord Elrond was polite enough to have small talk with her while she finished eating, but as soon as she was done, he began to tell her what he knew about angels. "Angels have only been believed to be a myth here in Middle Earth, but there have been a few cases of angels being seen. They have been seen at the sides of great kings as advisors, they have been seen aiding in battles, and they have been seen randomly in forests with the creatures of the realm. I do not know what all powers your kind have, but I am happy that you are here. I fear that dark times are on their way for this realm, and with you here, I feel better that things are not as dark as they appear. You will be the light whenever there is darkness," he told her softly but seriously.

"So I was brought here to help in battles?" Tiffani muttered not having a problem with that idea. She enjoyed a good fight here or there if it was for a good cause.

"I am not sure your entire purpose of being here now, but I am happy you are here. The only advice I can give you is be true to yourself and what you feel is right. I wish I could tell you more about how to use your powers, but you will have to learn that on your own. Also, you are always welcome here, so please come back whenever you want," he told her kindly as he walked towards her and held out his hand for hers.

"Thank you, but I'll only come back if I can torment your sons some more," she teased and laughed at his surprised face, which quickly turned into a smile.

"That sounds like a deal," he said before the two of them left the study to find the others.

Lord Elrond left her at the entrance of the gardens, where the dwarves were no longer bathing but now they were sparring. She waved goodbye to the elf before focusing on the dwarves, and she would have dug herself a hole in the ground to hide in after seeing Thorin's glare and the mischievous looks from Kili and Fili.

"It was your fault for bathing in the fountain where anyone could see, so don't give me that look. Anyways it's your fault for being nice to look at, so blame yourself," Tiffani said quickly with a slight blush on her cheeks before anyone could say anything to her. She rushed out of the garden to go enjoy some time with Gandalf and Bilbo before they had to leave tonight for the journey to continue.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"I still cannot believe that you ran into the garden while the dwarves were bathing, even though they shouldn't have been bathing there in the first place," Bilbo chided Tiffani as they were sneaking out of Rivendell to continue the journey to Erebor.

"Well how was I to know they were all naked as the day they were born?" she grumbled as she tried to keep her cheeks from turning rosy. "Someone could have warned me or left me a note," she muttered with a look to Bilbo, who only looked away from her.

"You mean you didn't enjoy the view?" Kili asked with a fake gasp of shock before yelping when his brother kicked his shin and Thorin glared at him before glaring at Tiffani.

"A lady doesn't speak of such things," she muttered to get Thorin to quit glaring at her. However, she smirked and sneaked up to stand between Kili and Fili when Thorin stopped looking at her. "Good thing I'm not a normal lady," she whispered with a wink before falling back to walk by Bilbo, who looked ready to start another tirade about how she shouldn't act in such a way.

"Tiffani, you're up front with me," Thorin shouted and smirked when the woman grumbled the entire way up there. He actually chuckled when their eyes met and she blushed a bit. "Is there a problem?" he asked as he enjoyed tormenting the woman. He was definitely surprised by how forward she was and yet so shy at other times.

"Yes," she snapped and stared straight at him. If he was going to have fun messing with her then she would gladly shut him up.

He gave her a questioning look so she would continue, but he almost wished she didn't.

"You put your shirt back on," she told him bluntly before smirking and walking ahead of him when he stopped walking and his jaw dropped open. She chuckled when she heard the other dwarves either gasping, saying she shouldn't say stuff like that, or laughing. She heard even Bilbo chuckling a bit at her statement. "That was great," she thought as she continued to walk ahead.

Later a storm was starting to roll in as the group were trekking across a dangerous path over a mountain. Tiffani was trying her best to not freak out. She loved heights when she was flying in a plane, but not when she was on a hill, stairs, or an elevator. She felt like she was going to fall at any minute.

"Keep up," Thorin shouted when he saw Tiffani and Bilbo falling behind the rest of the group.

"We're trying," Bilbo yelled back while Tiffani just called out for Thorin to bite her. "Don't say that," Bilbo snapped before frowning when he saw how terrified she was. "Here, hold my hand, I will not let you fall," he promised her and she shakily reached out and took his hand, which gave her a bit of comfort.

"Thank you," she shouted before a loud crash of thunder practically shook the whole mountain. "What the hell is that?" she shouted when the mountain started to break apart.

"Stone giants," one of the dwarves shouted before everything erupted into chaos.

Tiffani, Bilbo, and Kili were actually on one of the giants as it broke away from the mountain to fight the other stone giants. Some of the other dwarves were on the actual mountain, and they were shouting about where the rest of the group had been thrown. Tiffani's heart was racing faster than she had ever known. Her hands started to shake and her back began to burn as she feared for all of their lives.

"Kili," Thorin was shouting as the stone giant they were on lost its head in the battle. "Kili, where are you?" Thorin yelled again even louder this time because the stone giant was crumbling to pieces, which meant that she, Kili, and Bilbo were about to fall to their deaths.

"No," Tiffani screamed when Bilbo fell off the stone giant at the same time that Kili launched himself towards the mountain. "Bilbo," she yelled as she dove off the giant and something tore free from her back.

Bilbo's eyes widened in wonder as he saw Tiffani diving towards him with golden wings shimmering behind her. He felt his heart stop beating when she grabbed his hand, pulled him close to her body, and immediately flapped her wings to shoot them back up to the side of the mountain. He was not the only one in shock as Tiffani flew him towards the dwarves, who were staring at her in awe.

"Thank you," Bilbo said when she was about to set him down on the mountain path, but he yelled when he was quickly dropped. His heart froze when he looked back into the sky and saw that a stone giant had hit Tiffani, and she was tossed through the air far away from the mountain. "Tiffani," Bilbo screamed in terror as he saw that she wasn't trying to fly back to them.

"Tiffani," Bilbo cried as the dwarves helped him stand as they watched her fall out of sight into the darkness below.

Tiffani had not been expecting the hit from the stone giant, but the force of it knocked her out. She barely heard Bilbo shouting for her before she lost all consciousness.

The dwarves felt almost lost as they watched her fall into the unknown because even though she was a strange woman, they had begun to care for her and they did not want any harm to befall her. "We must find shelter," Thorin called out to the group even though he too felt the gloom that descended upon the group.

"A cave," Dwalin shouted and soon all of the dwarves and Bilbo entered the cave.

Bilbo was still reeling from the fact that Tiffani gave her life for his. Thorin had told him that neither he nor Tiffani should have joined them on this journey only moments after everyone entered the cave. Bilbo felt as if Thorin had spit on both he and Tiffani, who may be dead now, and doubt entered his soul.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani woke up with her body aching, but at least she was alive. She slowly stood up and looked around her to only find some trees around her. She shivered a bit when she saw a cliff behind her, but not close to her. She had enough of cliffs and falling for the time being. However, a frown crossed her face when she remembered something she should have realized at the beginning.

"I wasn't jipped after all," she muttered a little tiredly but still excited as she saw wings sticking out of her back. They were white wings but the feathers had a golden shimmer to them. They were gorgeous, more beautiful than anything she had seen before or thought she would ever see. "Well at least I know for sure that I'm a real angel," she muttered and sighed when she moved her wings and discovered they were not injured. However, moving her wings made her ribs protest and she cried out, almost falling to her knees with how painful her ribs were.

"Stupid stone giants, why are there even stone giants, I mean seriously," she cursed as she slowly stabilized herself and looked around again. She would at least try to look for the dwarves because she had a feeling they would be here soon. "Hope Bilbo is all right," she said softly as she took a seat on a large rock near a tree.

It took a little while but eventually the dwarves and Gandalf appeared near her as they raced down the mountain towards her area. She was sure they didn't see her since they all looked terrified. However, terror struck her heart when she did not see Bilbo with them. She was about to call out to them before sighing in relief when Bilbo magically appeared out of thin air. "Knew he'd be all right," she said as she jumped off the rock and started walking to them with her wings tucked behind her, but they were still able to be seen since they were so large.

"I don't believe it," she heard Gandalf mutter as he was the first to see her.

"I'm alive," she shouted when more of the group turned to face her. She chuckled at their looks which ranged from disbelief to about to cry from all the worry they were now relieved from. She smiled and held out her arms when Bilbo raced towards her and soon many of the dwarves were racing towards her. Even though her ribs killed her, she did not protest or make a sound as they squeezed her and gave her hugs.

"I'm glad you guys are all right," she said softly when everyone backed up and Thorin approached her.

"You risked your life for this company, something no one expected you to do, but thank you. I'm glad you're all right," he said seriously but she could see a bit of relief in his eyes as well.

"Oh come here," she muttered and pulled the dwarf king into a hug. "I'm glad you're ok too," she told him softly before a loud howl made them all freeze.

"Wargs, orcs," someone shouted and Gandalf ordered all of them to make a run for it, but Tiffani knew they would only end up running towards the cliff.

"Gandalf, I can't fly everyone out of here," she called out loudly before pulling Gandalf closer to her. "I was injured in the fall, carrying anyone off this cliff could make my ribs break even more or puncture my lungs," she hissed softly so no one else would hear, but unfortunately Thorin heard her.

"Climb the trees," Gandalf ordered and soon everyone was climbing to a semblance of safety for the moment, and Thorin made Tiffani climb up first so he could help her. He was not pleased with the information that she was injured.

"We're sitting ducks up here," Tiffani snapped mostly to herself as she tried to look around for some way to escape, but she could not see a solution. "Those are orcs, good lord," she uttered as she caught sight of the riders on top of the wargs. They were foul looking creatures and the wargs were vicious looking as they snarled and snapped at the occupants in the trees.

"No," Thorin whispered, which drew her attention to look at the new rider on a white warg. "Azog," he muttered in shock.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting to see him," Tiffani muttered before glaring at the orc when he gave her a leering look.

"He's supposed to be dead," Thorin growled before chaos erupted around them.

Pine cones on fire were launched at the wargs and orcs, Kili was firing arrows, trees were falling, dwarves were jumping all over the place, but Thorin was racing towards Azog to fight the orc. Tiffani had flown up into the air when her tree almost fell. It almost killed her to do so but she didn't want to risk one of the tree branches hurting her wings during the jump. Her breath shortened as ribs protested every flap of her wings.

"Thorin, don't," she shouted with the others when he engaged Azog in battle, but Azog's warg attacked Thorin.

Bilbo raced forward to attack the warg while Tiffani flew through the air and rammed into Azog. The two of them tumbled to the ground. She just barely flew back into the air before the orc could grab her legs. Eagles began to scoop up the dwarves and put them on their backs as the battle raged on. The eagles were also fighting the orcs and wargs. Tiffani yelped when an eagle flew under her, messing up the wind current she was using, and she fell onto the eagle's back. She brought her wings close to her body so the wind would not pick her up.

"Thank you," she called out to the eagle before glancing back at the cliff. Thorin was picked up by an eagle that had Bilbo on its back. Her body shivered at the look that Azog was giving her, and she could have sworn that he mouthed the word angel. "Where are we going?" she shouted to the eagle, who only gave her a look, and she decided to just be quiet and rest during the flight. Her ribs were still killing her but now she was more worried about Thorin and the others. "Thank goodness Gandalf has unique friends," she thought as she gently petted the eagle's feathers.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

The eagles flew the company to a large rock and gently set them down. Tiffani hissed as her ribs hurt a bit when she slid off the eagle's back. The eagle nodded its head at her before flying away from the rock. She looked around and frowned when Thorin was barely moving.

"Tiffani, help him," Bilbo cried as he and Gandalf looked at her.

"How am I going to do that?" she grumbled as she rushed forward to crouch by Thorin's side. She gave a look at Gandalf, who only gave her an encouraging nod, before she focused back on the barely breathing Thorin. "I can't even heal myself, but somehow I have to heal him. Just please let this work," she thought nervously as she held her hands out above Thorin's chest as she tried to focus on just healing him. She didn't have a clue if this would work but eventually she did feel a warm surround her hands.

She gently set her hands down on his chest and the warmth quickly left her hands and spread throughout the dwarf king's body. She fell back in surprise as he gasped awake and sat up quickly. She could only stare at him in shock as he stared at her, and then she could only yelp when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you," Thorin said in her ear before he stood and approached Bilbo.

She missed what he said to the hobbit because Gandalf had crouched down in front of her and started muttering a spell. A tingling sensation was going on with her ribs before the pain stopped. She gave a sigh of relief as he helped her stand and the pain in her ribs was really gone for good.

"Thank you, now why couldn't I do that to myself?" she said to him and he just chuckled at her.

"Angels can only heal others, not themselves," Gandalf told her before the rest of the company started to talk about descending down the rock.

"Can I fly down?" Tiffani asked with a smile and immediately pouted when Thorin gave her a look. "So no, that's definitely a no, but if you look a little differently that could be a come hither look, or not," she said and laughed at his embarrassed and angry look.

"You have lost your mind," Bilbo muttered to her as he walked close to her when everyone started to descend the rock. Bilbo talked about how he hated the carrock, but Tiffani wasn't sure what that was. She had missed the part where Gandalf had said the name of this giant rock structure.

Later that day, the company had finally descended the carrock and they were walking through the woods. She had overheard Gandalf mention something about a friend they could stay with for the night or something, but she mainly focused on the part that he wasn't the sweetest person in the world.

"I just want to sleep in a bed for a night," she grumbled quietly to Bilbo, who just shook his head at her even though he was mentally agreeing.

"Just try to stay out of trouble for a few minutes, please. My heart can't take worrying about you as much as it has been over this journey," Bilbo told her before seeing Gandalf stopping and fear washed over the wizard's face. "That's not good," was all Bilbo had time to whisper before Gandalf shouted for everyone to run.

Tiffani didn't take a second to think about why they should be running, she just took off running straight ahead of the entire company. It was definitely weird to run with wings on her back because they would not disappear back into her back, no matter how much she tried. However, she quickly ignored the weird feeling and just ran for her life because she had seen the giant bear following them.

"You guys better run faster if you don't want to be bear food," Tiffani shouted and Bombur was soon running right beside her.

The group ran through a beautiful meadow with giant bees and horses grazing nearby. A lovely house sat in the center of the meadow, and Gandalf shouted for everyone to go into the house.

"That's breaking and entering," Tiffani shouted.

"Just go," Fili screamed as he and Kili shoved her into the house first and they were too scared to laugh when she fell face first into a pile of hay.

Tiffani pushed herself up and spit hay out of her mouth. "Did not appreciate that," she grumbled as she stood up and saw all of the men pushing against the door and locking it so the bear wouldn't come inside the house. "This place is huge," she whispered as she looked around before her eyes lit up at all of the animals in the house. "I'm in heaven," she cheered and went over to introduce herself to one of the cute ponies in the home.

"Tiffani, get over here," Thorin ordered and she wasn't given a choice what to do because Fili and Kili grabbed her and pulled her over to the rest of the group.

"Now, let us get some rest, and we will meet our host tomorrow morning," Gandalf said in a more relaxed tone, but everyone could tell he was still a little tense.

"Sleeping with wings will be interesting," Tiffani said before wondering if she could sleep like a bat, but knowing her luck, she would fall on her head and crack it open.

"Get some rest," Gandalf told her when he could tell that she was thinking something crazy. "Do not make me tie you to a post," he threatened her more quietly even though she could tell he was joking.

"You know I'd pay you back so don't even think about it," Tiffani replied with a wink and then she found a nice place near Bilbo, Fili, and Kili to sleep. She chuckled when she felt a few of them touch her wings. "Night guys," she said softly as she snuggled with a blanket and the hay. "Don't take my feathers," she snapped when she felt a pull on one of her feathers.

Fili's teasing of Kili, who had tried to take the feather, was what she fell asleep to that night.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

The next morning, Tiffani was the last person to wake up, and when she did wake up she had many sets of eyes staring at her. She slowly sat up and immediately started running her hands through her hair, which she was sure resembled a bird's nest. "Is something on my face or something?" she snapped because she was not a big morning person after all the nights that she has had to sleep on the cold ground throughout this journey.

"Bilbo, tell me the truth, is there something on my face," she said as she stood up and stretched her wings and popped her back.

"No, it's just you talk in your sleep," Bilbo said with his face a little red.

"Oh boy, that's not good. What did I say?" she asked as she walked towards the table. She took a seat between Bilbo and Bofur, who were both a little red.

"Well sometimes you purred in your sleep, other times you were cursing about something, and then you started purring again," Bofur told her while not looking her in the eye.

"Nothing wrong with purring," she muttered before smirking as she let out a little purr. She laughed when the dwarves around her and Bilbo blushed profusely, but their beards hid most of the blush.

"Our host is here," Gandalf said making everyone stop blushing and focus on the extremely tall man that entered the kitchen.

"Dwarves," the tall man growled before his eyes stopped on Tiffani. "I only believed your kind to be a myth," he said as he approached her, even though the dwarves gave him cautious looks as he approached Tiffani.

"I promise I'm real, I'm Tiffani, nice to meet you," she said with a smile as the man crouched down so he could be face to face with her.

"I am Beorn, you are welcome to stay in my home," he told her kindly with even a little bit of a smile before his stern face reappeared when he looked at Gandalf and the dwarves. He gave her another little smile as he handed her a piece of honey bread, and then he walked around the table to talk to Gandalf and the rest of the company.

Bilbo just shook his head at the sight of Tiffani enjoying the honey bread and lost in her own world. He cared for the girl, but sometimes she was just so strange. Of course, being an angel made her more strange than how she was already, but he enjoyed being friends with her. He had brightened up his home before this journey started. Thankfully, none of the dwarves had told her about Bilbo trying to desert the group in the cave, and he hoped that she never found out.

As soon as everyone seemed to be done with the important conversation, Tiffani walked over to Beorn and tapped him on the arm. He looked down at her and everyone held their breath because they knew how random she could be with what she said.

"May I go spend time with your friends?" she asked and motioned towards all of the cute animals that were living in the home.

"Of course," Beorn told her with that smile again.

"You're the best," she cheered before skipping away from the group, and she immediately went to all of the cute dogs that were in the house.

Thorin went to say something to her about how they should focus on leaving and getting to Erebor, but a hand on his shoulder by Gandalf made him pause. "What?" he questioned the wizard.

"It will be better to let her relax with the animals until we have to leave. Also, this gives us time to plan without her distracting the group. You know she doesn't like planning anything," Gandalf whispered to Thorin, but obviously not quietly enough because when he looked up, Tiffani was staring straight at him and Thorin.

"I will pay you back for that comment," Tiffani said with a wicked smile before focusing back on playing with the dogs and even a few mice that crawled on her shoulders.

The day passed by quickly for Tiffani since she spent most of her time playing with the animals or talking with Beorn, who was awesome. She had found out that he was able to turn into a large bear, which is the same bear that had been chasing the group earlier. She also spent the day dodging Fili and Kili's attempts to steal a feather or touch her wings. For some reason, her wings were very sensitive and it was a bit embarrassing to blush every time somebody touched them.

"It's time to go," Bilbo said to Tiffani, who was currently petting a cute little bunny.

"Ok," she sighed sadly as she gave the bunny one last pet before standing up. She made sure to thank Beorn before following the group outside, where everyone was getting on the back of some ponies. Gandalf was on a beautiful horse, but there was no pony or horse for her. An excited look gleamed in her eyes as she stretched out her wings. "Does this mean I'm flying to wherever we're going next?" she asked as she practically bounced where she was standing.

"No," Thorin said from the front of the group with Gandalf beside him. His stern look just got him a raised eyebrow from Tiffani.

"What do you mean no? There is not a horse or pony for me so why can I not fly to wherever we're going?" she asked putting her hands on her hips and all of her weight on one foot.

"We're going to be traveling through a dense forest and you won't be able to fly through that and keep sight of us. You will not separate from us. Also, you will ride with me," he said never losing his stern look.

"Well I could ride with Bofur, Bilbo, Dwalin, Balin, or even," she stared to list off and smirked when she could tell that she was trying whatever ounce of patience he had, which was zip.

"Tiffani, you will ride with me," he said and rode his pony over to her and leaned over to pick her up and put her on the back of the pony. "Now, let's go," he ordered the rest of the company.

"Just manhandle me," Tiffani muttered but she laughed at the annoyed sound he gave her and the look he gave her over his shoulder. "You make it way too easy to mess with you," she whispered to him as she sent him a good-natured smile. "Relax a bit," she said before looking back to the rest of the group as the group set out to the forest they would need to pass through to get closer to Erebor.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani was by now resting her head on Thorin's shoulder as they rode towards this extremely creepy forest with tall trees. "I should have flown," she thought tiredly before sighing in relief when she was able to slide off the horse and stretch her legs. Her butt was beyond the point of being numb. "Bilbo, I'm getting a really bad vibe off that place," she whispered to her friend when he walked up beside her while the others were talking with Gandalf since he was deserting them to go into the creepy forest on their own.

"Tiffani's powers should be able to battle the dark effects of that forest," Gandalf said, which put all of the attention on her.

"Don't make promises we don't know you or I can keep," she snapped at the old wizard with an annoyed look. She didn't want him to get everyone's hopes up before they went through that creepy place.

"But you're an angel, you should be able to guide us through this dark forest," Fili said stepping closer to her and chuckling slightly at the defiant look she gave him.

"I make no promises. I get lost easily too so following me might not be a good idea, just saying," she said with a shrug before turning around and walking straight into the forest, which immediately felt oppressive. "Into the unknown and I swear to god if there are spiders in here, then I'm flying out of here faster than you can say pizza," Tiffani snapped as she stomped into the forest.

"Don't you dare tell her about the giant spiders," Gandalf warned everyone as they all watched Tiffani storm into the forest without waiting for anyone. He wished them all good luck before riding the horse away from them. The ponies also left the group to go back to Beorn's house.

Bilbo tried to stay close to Tiffani as they set out on the path, which they had been told not to leave or they would never find the way out of this forest. He shook his head when he saw that Tiffani was still storming forwards without looking back at anyone. He could tell that she was nervous about what could happen here, and he gently gave her arm a pat to let her know it would be fine.

"Don't worry about protecting us with your powers. I know you don't understand all of your powers yet. It was irresponsible for Gandalf to put all of that on your shoulders when you don't even know what all you can and cannot do yet," Bilbo told her softly before yelping when Thorin pushed between the two of them so he could walk in front of the group.

"Bilbo, are there giant spiders in here?" Tiffani finally whispered a few hours later of traveling down the path.

Everyone froze and immediately covered Bilbo's mouth when he went to talk. Thorin quickly distracted Tiffani by telling her that they would need her to fly them over the river that was in their way since they had been warned about the spelled water by Beorn and Gandalf.

Tiffani still tried to get Bilbo to tell her the truth about if there were big spiders in this forest or not, but the dwarves would always stop him from saying anything. Later that night at the camp they made, Tiffani kept hearing stuff moving around them but the fire was keeping them away. She could tell it wasn't the elves she had been told live here, but her anxiety was rising.

"They're giant freaking spiders, I knew it, I knew those creepy things were here. Why didn't you tell me? Oh my god, oh my god," Tiffani started to freak out after she had seen a set of multiple eyes staring at the group from the darkness. "I can't deal with spiders, nope, no, no way," she said as she started pacing and nothing was helping her calm down.

"Tiffani," Bilbo called as he tried to say stuff to calm her down, but that was not working at all.

Finally, Fili and Kili stood up and grabbed her. They hugged her between them so she could not pace around the camp anymore. They didn't want her to get too close to the edge of the camp and get grabbed by something. They gently pet her wings and whispered things to her to calm her down.

"Just breathe," Kili whispered to the freaking out Tiffani. He couldn't believe the fear he saw in her eyes. She wasn't even this scared when they had been chased by the orcs and wargs.

"We will protect you," Fili said and his brother nodded.

Eventually Tiffani calmed down in their arms and she gave them a thankful smile. "Sorry for freaking out like that, but I hate spiders, especially giant ones," she told them softly before apologizing to the rest of the group. She rushed over and gave Bilbo a hug when he looked like he was about to panic for her. He calmed down when he saw that she was fine.

The rest of the night passed with Tiffani not getting any sleep because she was too afraid of spiders running into the camp and taking them. She was also cursing Gandalf and Thorin slightly for not letting her fly over this dumb, creepy forest. Thorin would try to give her comforting looks and he even spoke to her a bit that night, but she was still on edge.

The next day was even worse for the group because they had lost the path. Unfortunately, the group was starting to split up and Tiffani was one of the ones who got lost from the others. She wasn't losing her mind like the others were, but she was unable to find the path. Surprisingly she was walking towards a less creepy part of the forest, which made her worry about the others. However, she froze in place when all of a sudden the forest opened up and she saw a kingdom built from the trees in front of her.

"Uh oh, I wasn't supposed to be here," she thought before jumping when some of the elves standing guard spotted her.

"Don't move or we will shoot you," one of the elves shouted as he drew a bow and arrow, which pointed directly at her.

"Thorin and Bilbo are going to kill me," she thought as she stayed where she was as the elves approached her. "Yeah, I'm definitely dead one way or the other," she whispered before the elves surrounded her and started leading her into the kingdom.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani was walking between the two guards who spotted her earlier. They were leading her into the castle. She saw them giving her wings looks every now and then but neither of them commented. However, she was talking nonstop to annoy them but also to keep herself from stressing out. She heard had that Thranduil was not known for his kindness or patience. She was also worried about the whole fact that she is an angel and kings supposedly keep her kind to support their kingdom in battles or whatever. She was a lover not a fighter, unless she was pissed off then she fought tooth and nail.

"You know you guys have a serious spider issue, I mean those things are on steroids. You guys should really hire a good pest control service because whatever you guys are doing, it isn't working at all," she was listing off before pausing when she was led into the kingdom and spotted the dwarves being led into the kingdom as well. "Hey guys," she shouted with a smile and a wave.

"You're alive," Balin shouted in shock when he and the others spotted the young woman standing unharmed between two armed elves. "Thank goodness, we thought the spiders got you," he said before glaring when one of the elves shoved him so he would be silent.

"Don't mention those creepy things, but I'm fine. I'm a little worried about what is about to happen to all of us, but at least this is better than being spider food," Tiffani said with a shrug before shouting when she saw one of the elves smack Kili when he moved towards her. "Don't touch my friends, you little," she said and cursed when the elves near her grabbed her. She happily smacked them with her wings until they let her go.

"Enough, the king wants to see him and the girl," an authoritative blond elf commanded as he pointed to Tiffani and Thorin. He glared at Thorin but he gave Tiffani a curious look, which put her on edge.

"I'm happy you're ok," Tiffani said softly to Thorin as the two of them were led away from the group and to a different part of the castle.

"Do not speak to these elves," Thorin ordered her before silencing when they were led into a large open area with a throne in the center.

The room was amazing with how open it was and yet so closed in at the same time by the trees. Tiffani almost lost her breath when she laid eyes upon the king sitting on the throne. He was the most beautiful elf she had seen yet, but her eyes widened when all of a sudden his face flashed to something completely different. She saw how wounded half of his face was and she only wished to heal his wound.

King Thranduil stood from his throne and smirked cruelly at the dwarf below him. He would keep this dwarf locked away in his dungeons until he died if he did not agree to make a deal. However, a gasp of wonder made his eyes leave the dwarf and look upon a sight that he had only heard of in myths. An angel, a true angel was standing before him with a look of wonder in her eyes. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel pride fill him at her look.

"I am King Thranduil, welcome to my kingdom, angel," he said as he gracefully approached the angel. He restrained himself from attacking the dwarf when Thorin moved in front of the angel.

"Do not speak to him," Thorin growled to Tiffani as he stood in front of her.

"But it would be rude to not say hi and my name," Tiffani whispered before pouting and harshly poking Thorin in the side when he glared at her and shook his head.

"Why have you come to my forest, Thorin, son of Thrain?" Thranduil said turning his attention to the foul dwarf in front of him.

"We are only passing through," Thorin said trying not to growl too much at the elf, who he despised with a fiery passion.

"You mean you didn't come here to steal from me?" Thranduil questioned with a raised brow as he paced in front of the pair. "I have heard that you plan to retake your mountain from the beast," he said and now was Tiffani's time to tune out a bit.

She knew that this was going to be a power play between Thorin and Thranduil, who obviously hated each other. She knew if she said anything to Thorin, she would make him mad, and she seriously didn't want to make Thranduil mad. However, she did gasp in pain for Thranduil when he showed Thorin his injured face, which he hid with magic.

Obviously the deal was not going to happen as Thorin was ordered to be taken to the dungeons for the rest of his life. Tiffani went to help him but she felt someone gently grab her hand and keep her from leaving.

"I only believed you to be a myth, and yet here you are," Thranduil said softly in wonder as the angel's golden eyes looked at him.

"Well I'm real, my name is Tiffani," she said politely even though she really just wanted to help her friends. An idea popped into her head as soon as she thought of the group. "King Thranduil, I can heal you," she said softly and he looked at her in surprise. "If I heal you, I would like for you to make a deal with me," she continued.

"A deal," he said getting a curious smirk on his face. "Would this deal have to do with those dwarves?" he asked and she nodded. "What is your deal?" he questioned.

"I will stay here in your kingdom and help your people if you allow Thorin and the other dwarves to leave this kingdom and forest safely so they can return home. I will not try to escape. I will not leave with them. I will willingly stay here and live in this kingdom if you allow them to go free," she said staring straight into his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Show me your healing powers and then I will tell you if I agree to this deal or not," Thranduil said as he kept a hold of her hand as he walked back to his throne. He took a seat and motioned for her to heal his face, which he removed his magic to show her how he really looked. He felt himself breathe a little easier when she did not flinch or look at him disgust when she saw how his face really looked.

"All right," Tiffani said softly as she gently removed her hand from his and placed her hand on his marred flesh. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before focusing on healing his face. She knew her hand was glowing because she felt the warmth tingling through her fingertips as she focused on healing his face.

Slowly she opened her eyes when she felt smooth skin touching her fingers. She smiled when she saw that she had really healed his cheek. His face would not need to be hid from the world with magic anymore. "I don't have a mirror," she said happily as she removed her hand and he put his hand on his own face.

A yelp escaped her as he quickly grabbed her hand, not harshly but firmly, and he stared at her in wonder. "It's true, you are able to heal, you're a real angel," he said in awe.

"Well I can only heal others, not myself," she said looking down at their hands before looking back up at him. "The deal," she said not losing eye contact.

"I will only agree if the dwarves promise to leave my land and not return," Thranduil said still in awe of the fact that he had an angel, an angel who would now live in his kingdom for the rest of her days.

"I don't think they would have an issue with that, but may I be the one to speak with them about this?" she asked and hoped that he would agree. She felt a little awkward as he pulled her hand to his cheek again to feel the mended flesh, which looked flawless.

"My son, Legolas, will take you down to see the prisoners and if they agree then he will have elves set them free and take them out of this forest immediately," he complied as he motioned for one of his attendants to go find his son. "You are all right with living in my kingdom for the rest of your life?" he asked her as he allowed her to take a step back from him.

"It's a beautiful place, I don't have any complaints," Tiffani said with a shrug even though on the inside she felt her heart about to burst because she hated being chained anywhere, even though this was only by her word. "It's for the good of the company," she told herself as she gave the king a smile.

"Legolas," Thranduil said as he saw his son enter the throne room. He smiled when his son gave him a bow. "Take Tiffani down to the dungeons to talk with the dwarves. If the dwarves agree to leave and never return to this kingdom, then you can set them free. Have a group of your best warriors escort them out and make sure they stay out," he ordered as he motioned for Tiffani to follow Legolas out of the room.

Tiffani was twiddling her thumbs as she walked beside Legolas. "Awkward," she thought in her mind as she noticed Legolas glancing at her and her wings multiple times. "Each time you look they'll still be there," she said when she caught him looking at her wings again.

"My apologies, but I have only read of your kind in stories. I did not imagine that you would really exist," Legolas said with a bow of his head to apologize.

Tiffani gave a smile and poked his arm, which made him give her a shocked look. "Did you feel that?" she asked and he gave her a look. "I'm real, so you don't have to wonder if I'm real or not. So you're Thranduil's son?" she asked even though she already knew that.

"I am, I am the Prince of Mirkwood," he said with a sense of pride.

"That must be tough," she said and almost laughed at the look he gave her.

"Why do you say that?" he asked as he stopped walking when they were almost to the dungeons.

"Because that must be a lot of pressure to carry yourself a certain way in front of people who will one day be yours to rule," she said with a shrug before rushing into the dungeon room. She hoped she shocked him enough that he would stay out here for a while so she could be alone while talking to the dwarves but mainly Thorin. She knew everyone would be unhappy but this is the only choice she saw that would be best for the dwarves and their quest. If they were stuck here for a few days then the orcs would catch up and hurt them.

"Thorin," Tiffani called out as she carefully made her way down to Thorin's cell.

"Tiffani," the cries went up in relief as she finally found Thorin's cell and he came to the bars to meet her.

"I don't have much time, and you are not going to like what I have to say. I was able to make a deal with King Thranduil to set you guys free," she said quickly but quietly so the other dwarves would not hear as much.

"What deal?" Thorin asked as his eyes hardened.

"If you promise to leave this land and never return here then he will set you free," she said hoping he would just listen to that part and not worry about anything else.

"What's the rest of the deal?" Thorin asked with dread entering his heart at the look on her face.

"I will stay here and live in this kingdom, and I will willingly do this so you and everyone else can leave and take back your home," Tiffani said and gasped when he grabbed her hands through the bars.

"I will not leave you here in his clutches," he said as he squeezed her hands.

"Thorin, you have to leave. You and all of the others deserve to have your home back. I will be fine here. I won't let that elf take advantage of me, and if he thinks he can then he has another thing coming. Don't worry about me, just take back your home and make sure the others stay safe," she said kindly and gave him a meaningful look. "I'll be fine, now say you agree loud enough so the elf listening can hear so he will release all of you. Do not fight against them, just let them lead you out of this spider infested forest and go to the mountain," she told him.

Thorin fought with himself as he looked at Tiffani and then to the others dwarves in the cells he could see. He looked at her again and after she gave him another nod and smile, he gave an angry sigh. "You can always escape and come to Erebor if you need to," he whispered to her before shouting that he agreed to leave this land and never return.

"Stay safe," Thorin yelled at her as she was gently led away from the dungeons by Legolas while the dwarves were led out of the kingdom. His heart broke when he saw how crestfallen his company was when he told them that she had promised herself away so they could escape, but he only told them after they were out of the forest and away from the elves. "We will not disrespect her memory, she did this so we could take back our home. So let's go kill that dragon and get our home back," Thorin tried to inspire his company again.

Bilbo, Kili, Fili, and Bofur looked the most hurt by the loss of Tiffani, but they would finish this quest if it was the last thing they did. They would finish it for her.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Legolas led Tiffani to a room, which would become hers unless the king decided she needed a different room, and then he locked the door behind her. He walked away and jumped when she threw something at the door as hard as she could.

"You didn't have to lock the door. I already willingly said I would stay, but I didn't mean I would stay as a prisoner," Tiffani yelled as she threw her other shoe at the door before sitting down on the big bed. It was a beautiful room but she had issues with being locked up in places. Tiffani fell back on the bed with a sigh as her wings spread out behind her on the bed. "I hope the others are all right and that they stay alive. I'll kill that dragon myself if he eats or burns one of them alive," she muttered before throwing her pillow at the door just because she could. "They better not leave me locked up in here for long or I'll try my hardest to break that door down," she grumbled before deciding to snoop around the room to pass the time.

Snooping around the room definitely made the time fly and it helped her stop worrying, but hours kept passing and she finally just gave up and went to sleep. Oh she had had a blast yelling and hitting the door to get out some aggravation about being locked away after she swore to stay here and not run, but she would get the prince back. She wasn't willing to prank Thranduil just yet but the prince was in for it when she got free.

A gentle touch to her cheek woke her up and she sat up in the bed to stare at whoever had touched her. Her eyes went back to normal when she saw that it was Thranduil, who was sitting on the side of the bed, and Legolas was in the room as well.

"I heard that you were displeased with being locked in here for the remainder of the day. It was only done so you would not be tempted to escape with the dwarves," Thranduil said and practically spat out the word dwarves.

"I swore that I would stay here, so there was no need to lock me up. I hate being locked up," Tiffani said with a glare towards Legolas, who just gave her a challenging look in return. "Oh he's getting it, big time," she thought before smiling at Thranduil, who seemed a bit surprised by how fast she went from glaring to smiling. "Well since I'm now part of your kingdom, may I be shown around so I can get used to my new home?" she asked and hoped beyond all hope that he would volunteer Legolas to be her tour guide.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Legolas will show you around the kingdom, but not too far out today since it is so late. He will show you more of my kingdom as time goes by since you now have all the time in the world. Well I will leave you two for now. Have a good night," Thranduil said as he rose from the bed and gave her a pleased look before giving a stern look to his son and left the room.

"So where to first?" Tiffani asked happily even though on the inside she was plotting his demise or at least a good prank. She couldn't kill the prince of the kingdom, but she could make him regret locking her in her room.

"I will show you the dining area and library first," Legolas told her as he stood and held out his arm towards her. He kept standing there as she gave him a questioning look. "I will not lock you in another room," he said with a tired sigh, which made her smirk as she walked up and looped their arms together.

"You learn fast," she said with a smile as he led her out of her room and throughout the beautiful halls. She couldn't stop looking in awe at the beauty around her. Of course, she was still trying to think of a way to prank Legolas, but she was more interested in her new home. She was also in love with the library when she saw it.

"Next is the training grounds," Legolas said before realizing that Tiffani was no longer on his arm. He looked back to see her racing into the vast library. "Don't run in there," he called out as he followed her into the library. He had to search for a bit but he finally found her sitting in a chair with a stack of books around her. "You can't possibly read all those in one sitting," he said with a raised brow when she looked up at him.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked tilting her head with a look to dare him to say something.

"No, it is not a challenge, but we really must continue with the tour," Legolas said trying not to become impatient with the angel, who would bring good fortune to the kingdom. However, he could already tell this woman would enjoy trying his patience, which was proven further by the smirk she gave him.

"We can continue the tour later because you just messed up by taking me to a library. Taking me to a library is a mistake because I'll just want to live here and read all of the books," Tiffani said as she happily opened one of the books.

"You cannot live in a library. My father has already prepared a room for you," Legolas said as he stepped closer to Tiffani and tried to take the book from her gently, but he yelped when she snapped the book on his hand and grabbed another book.

"That was for locking me in that room and if you care for your other hand not to be snapped, then I suggest you let me enjoy the library. I'm living here now. I'm not going to run away as soon as you look away, so let me actually live here, don't keep me locked up. I promise you won't like the tricks I will pull if you lock me in there again," Tiffani said never losing eye contact with the elf prince.

"Are all angels as strange as her?" Legolas thought as he decided to sit in an alcove in the library so he could still keep an eye on the angel, who was now happily reading again. "Father has no idea what he has allowed to live here," he thought as she gave him a mischievous grin, which only promised trouble.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Father," Legolas called out as he entered his father's private study. He was not happy with what he was about to tell his father.

"Yes, Legolas," Thranduil said as he turned around to face his son. He had been pacing in his study about how things would change now that an angel resided within his kingdom. "What is it?" he asked when his son was silent.

"Tiffani, the angel, she will not return to her room for the rest of the night," Legolas said and watched as his father looked at him in curiosity.

"What do you mean she will not return to her room? Where is she?" Thranduil asked as he became alert and slightly irritated. "Show me where she is," he continued before his son could answer. If she was refusing to go to her room as an act of rebellion because he sent the dwarves away without her.

Any elf in the halls quickly moved out of the king's way as he stormed to the library. He was ready to grab the angel and take her to the dungeons until he saw her. She was laying across a chair while reading a book with a bunch of books around her. His anger dissolved when she looked up at him with a smile.

"You have an awesome library," she said as soon as she spotted Thranduil. She wanted to laugh at the look on Legolas's face because he looked ready to grab her and drag her back to her room since it was so late, and she had been stubborn about wanting to read the books. "Even though I can't read most of them because they are in Elvish. Somebody should teach me that," she muttered to herself but aloud so the two elves could hear. "So what do I owe this visit?" she questioned the king so he would finally say something since he seemed to be stuck in a stupor.

"I was told that you did not want to return to your room to rest," Thranduil said as he stepped closer to the angel. His anger was completely gone now after seeing that she had been reading the whole time. "Why do you not wish to return to your room?" he questioned her as he gently took the book out of her hands.

"Well it was more about who would be taking me back to my rooms. I don't feel like being locked back in my room when I live here instead of being a prisoner here, or am I prisoner and nobody thought to tell me?" she asked Thranduil with a tilt of her head.

"You are not a prisoner here, and I will escort you back to your rooms tonight," he said and held out his hand for her. He gave a nod for his son to leave the room, and he would definitely be asking him why he locked Tiffani in her room earlier. He had never given the order for his son to trap her in her room. A smile graced his face when he felt her hand slip into his and she walked with him to her room. "Have a good night, we will talk more in the morning," he said with a nod of his head and he turned around to leave.

Tiffani watched him close the door and smiled when she didn't hear it lock. Just to be sure, she opened the door and peaked out in the hallway. She quickly ducked back inside when she saw Thranduil, who was still in the hallway, move to turn around and look at her. A laugh escaped her as she ran and jumped on the bed. She fell on it face first and let out a sigh as she wondered what tomorrow would bring. She still wished she was helping the dwarves and Bilbo fight the dragon to take back Erebor, but at least this way the group was able to actually leave this place safely and in good time. Also, if Thranduil or Legolas decided to be cruel or disgusting then she would just fly out of here.

"That library is pretty nice though, but the only problem is I can't read Elvish," she muttered as she changed out of her clothes and into a night gown. "I'll just bug Legolas into teaching me," she whispered with a smirk since she still hadn't fully paid him back for locking her up. With a smirk on her face, she fell asleep dreaming of all the ways to annoy Legolas.

The next morning, Tiffani woke up to someone knocking at her bedroom door. She sleepily got out of the bed, but took the cover with her so she could keep it wrapped around her body. She opened the door to see Legolas standing there ready for the day and way too awake. His jaw dropped a bit and he looked away with a small blush when he realized she was in her night gown.

"Excuse me, I just thought you would want to continue the tour of the kingdom," he said as he kept his eyes averted.

"It's so early though," she said with a pout as she gave a stretch, which made her night gown show a bit more. She didn't care since the thing was practically covering every inch of skin it could, but she could tell this was making Legolas extremely uncomfortable. "Why are you awake so early?" she asked as she turned around and threw the blanket on the bed.

Legolas gave a cough as he practically turned sideways so he wouldn't look at her. "I've been awake for a few hours," Legolas said before he noticed his father walking down the hallway. His father would kill him if he knew that he had seen the angel in her sleeping garments. "Get inside," he whispered and practically shoved her into the room as he followed in after her to shut the door behind them. He listened for his father to walk past the room before he focused on Tiffani, who had been shoved far enough into the room that she had fallen back on the bed.

"If I knew you wanted to jump me, I wouldn't have worn a night gown," she said just to freak him and she died laughing when his face turned bright red. "Oh, you should see your face. It's so red!" she said and was rolling on the bed with laughter. She peaked at Legolas through teary eyes from laughing so hard and she saw that his face was now red with anger. "I was just kidding, now I'm going to get dressed so we can go on that tour," she said as she got off the bed, but he was still silent with shock and anger at what she had done. "Oh lighten up, it was just a joke. Now either you stay in here and help me get on this crazy dress that is in my closet or you can wait outside until I'm ready," she said and laughed again as he rushed out of the room.

"Oh this is fun. I like living here," she said as the door slammed closed.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tiffani gave another small laugh when she was finally dressed, well mostly dressed. She was unable to do her own corset, but really, why are corsets popular? She didn't want her ribs to break just for the sake of style. She would much rather be in men's clothing in this day and time than this torture device. She gave a sigh as she realized that she would have to ask for help to finish tying the evil thing.

"Legolas," she called out as she slowly opened the bedroom door to look out into the hallway. "Legolas, I'm decent, I promise," she called out with a teasing tone before frowning when she noticed he was nowhere to be seen. "What does he want me to do, walk around naked? Because I will, don't test me," she muttered as she tried to keep the dress on properly while walking around the hallway to find Legolas.

"I'm seriously about to just run around naked," Tiffani snapped before deciding to do something else instead of this dumb dress. She sneaked around the hallways for a bit until she found an unlocked and empty bedroom. She made sure the coast was clear before she entered the room and locked the door behind her. She walked over to the closet and found what she needed, men's clothing.

Quickly she changed out of the dress and into the pants and tunic. She used a dagger she found in the room to cut up the back of the tunic so her wings would be comfortable. She should have felt bad for doing what she was doing, but she had a feeling that this was Legolas's room, so this was just more payback. She almost put the dress on the bed just to freak out whoever entered the room, but she was kind enough to go back to her room and put the dress back in the closet.

"So my tour guide is missing, what should I do?" she muttered as she left her room again and started walking down the hallway. "Cause absolute chaos," she muttered with a smirk as she felt up to start walking on the high branches of the kingdom. She knew that if she stayed up here she could get a good view of the kingdom and the elves, but she would also eventually cause panic because nobody would be able to find her.

"Now I just need to be patient," she thought as she began secretly exploring from above.

"Legolas, I thought you were going to show Tiffani around the kingdom some more today," Thranduil said in surprise when he saw Legolas and Tauriel return back from scouting the forest. He gave both of them an unhappy look when he could tell from his son's expression that Legolas had not shown the angel around today. "Do you even know where Tiffani is?" he asked next as he rose from his throne and walked to stand in front of his son and Tauriel, who bowed her head. Thranduil's ire diminished a bit when his son's cheeks lit up with a blush. "What happened?" he questioned.

"She, I went to her room this morning to retrieve her, and she," Legolas began to sputter and his face turned a darker shade of red.

"My lord, Tiffani was not dressed appropriately when she answered the door when Prince Legolas was there to retrieve her," Tauriel said when she saw her friend stumbling for what to say.

"I didn't mean to see her like that, she just opened the door and exposed herself," Legolas finally said as he glanced away to try to calm down the blush on his face. His heart was jumping in his chest as he remembered the sight of Tiffani in the nightgown with her wings behind her.

"Then where is she now if that was the last time you saw her?" Thranduil asked shocked by Tiffani's actions but slightly amused because he had never heard of a woman doing such a thing. "Don't tell me she's escaped," he said after he was only met with silence. "Find her," he ordered with a shout as his anger rose back to the surface. He watched Legolas and Tauriel rush away from him and he let out an annoyed sigh.

Tiffani had to keep a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't bust out laughing. She had taken a nap up in one of the branches since it was taking so long for people to realize she was missing. Now she had woken up to the sound of her name being shouted as elves were rushing all over the place looking for her. She had to hide from sight a few times since she couldn't keep all her laughter from escaping, and a few elves had looked up at her location before moving on to look elsewhere.

She peaked over the side of the branch and saw Thranduil pacing by his throne. She smiled when even though he was stressed and angry, he still was nice to look at. "Now if only I could get to know him," she thought as she pushed back the feelings of not being with the dwarves and Bilbo. She was here to keep them safe from the Mirkwood elves, and this was going to be her home now. She better make the best of it, and what better way than to flirt with the eye candy, also known as the king.

Tiffani stretched out her wings and flew down to land right in front of the king. She gently put her finger on his lips when he went to say something. He gave her a curious look as she spread her wings and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let me show you something amazing," she whispered with a soft smile before she took off into the air. She flew all the way out of the kingdom and into the beautiful sky above. "By the way, I'm not going to run away. I made a promise, and anyways this is my home now. Enjoy the view," she said with a smile.

Her heart skipped a beat when Thranduil wrapped his own arms around her and a soft smile appeared on his face as he gazed at the world below them. "Thank you," he said in wonder as he took in their surroundings.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Ok, he's getting heavy now, back to the ground we go," Tiffani thought as she flew back towards the throne area of the kingdom. She started laughing again when she saw a blushing Legolas and Tauriel looking up at her and the king in shock.

"It seems Tiffani did not run off after all," Thranduil said with a smirk when he saw his son blushing even more at being in the presence of the angel.

"Well I did almost run around naked earlier but that's because somebody left me alone when I needed help tying the corset," Tiffani said with a shrug as she started walking away from the group so she could go get something to eat. All the flying and sneaking around had made her hungry. She smirked when she heard Thranduil and Legolas choke on air for a minute while Tauriel made a shocked gasp.

"A lady should never show herself like that," Tauriel immediately said and walked up to stand beside Tiffani, who was holding in her laughter. "From now on, I will help you with your dresses in the morning," she said with a nod before pausing at Tiffani's look.

"What about my wings? They would be killed by the dresses and corsets. I need something that won't constrict them," Tiffani said as she stretched out her wings with a smile.

"We will have dresses made specifically for your wings," Thranduil said before Tauriel could say something that he thought might bother the angel.

"Thanks, so which way to dinner? I'm starving," Tiffani replied and laughed again at Tauriel's expression. She looped arms with Tauriel and started leading her away from the king and prince. "You need to lighten up a bit, and I know just the way to do that," she cheered as her mind was already filled with what kind of alcohol she could find in Mirkwood. "I mean it'd be wrong to not sample the wonders of this kingdom," she thought deviously as she wondered what would happen later.

Tauriel wasn't happy about how Tiffani was acting, but she did lead her to a dining area where the king, the prince, and she would dine tonight. Tauriel would watch from the side of the room where she and others would stand in case they were needed or if a danger were to threaten the king. She noticed that Thranduil and Legolas were also following, but Thranduil was smirking while Legolas was shaking his head at the angel. "She is definitely a strange one," she thought quietly about the energetic being beside her.

Dinner was going well as Tiffani, Legolas, and Thranduil sat at a table enjoying what the king's personal chefs made for them. Tiffani didn't say anything but she preferred the table conversations from Rivendell than the ones she was having now. The worst part was that there was no alcohol at the table, well except for Thranduil's cup but he didn't seem intent on sharing.

She looked around the room with a pout before smirking at Legolas, who was warily staring at her. She took her chance when a servant came up to talk to the king, and she grabbed his arm to pull him over to her so she could whisper in his ear. "Have them bring me a bottle of wine from this kingdom or I'll run and fly around naked tomorrow, and I'll make sure it's somehow your fault if you don't get me that alcohol," she said sweetly but with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"You've lost your mind," Legolas slightly growled as he gave a challenging look back to the wild woman beside him.

"Not yet, but you will tomorrow if I don't get to enjoy some wine tonight," Tiffani said back with a wink before backing away from him to sit in her chair properly. She did so at the right time because Thranduil was no longer being distracted by the servant. She gave him a happy smile when he looked at her, and he raised his glass to her before focusing back on his meal.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Legolas motioning over a servant and then whispering something to him. She smiled in glee when the servant left the room and returned with a bottle of something she knew she would like. She smiled even more when the bottle was set down near her and the servant poured her some of the liquid in a glass.

She picked up the cup and smelled the lovely wine inside, and she sent Legolas a wink before drinking the glass. A twinkle appeared in her eye from the taste and the fact that she would be going crazy with just a few glasses. "Let the fun begin," she thought before downing the rest of the glass. She had to bite her lips to keep from laughing when Legolas and the servant gave her a shocked look, and they looked even more freaked out when she poured another glass.

"Why did you give her that?" Tauriel hissed so only Legolas could hear her since she was near his section of the room.

"Just help me make sure her clothes stay on," Legolas grumbled as he looked between the angel and his friend. "I have never met anyone like her," he thought as he stared at Tiffani, who was now drinking her third glass.

"I did not know you were so thirsty," Thranduil stated making Legolas and Tauriel jump.

"Oh, I love water. It's the best. After all that traveling, I could drink a river," Tiffani said with a few giggles at the end. "Water," she said and fought back a snort as she drank her fourth glass. "I'm sure there is water in there somewhere," she thought as she picked up the bottle and looked into it. "Time to get out of here so I can go have fun," she thought mischievously.

"The food was amazing, but I really should get some more rest so I will feel up to exploring the kingdom more tomorrow," Tiffani said sweetly as she batted her eyes at the king, who was more than happy to hear she wanted to see more of the kingdom. She held in her yell of glee as she was excused and she raced out of the room holding the bottle as if her life depended on it. She busted out laughing as she heard Legolas and Tauriel racing after her.

"You made a mistake, Legolas," she taunted as she flew up to a branch but now as high as she did earlier today.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Tiffani, angel, come down before you hurt yourself," Legolas yelled up at the drunk angel, who was sitting a tree branch while singing a strange song.

"Did you say get naked?" Tiffani yelled back with a giggle even though she knew that wasn't what Legolas said, but the wine she drank was the best she had ever had. She was definitely not anywhere near being sober, at least not for a few hours. "Or did you say you have another bottle? I'm all out," she yelled again and pouted at the empty bottle that was on the branch with her.

"You don't need any more wine. I shouldn't have even given you that one," Legolas snapped tiredly and he frowned when yet again neither he nor Tauriel could climb up to the angel's location.

"I told you that you made a mistake. You know, you're kind of cute when you're all flustered. Maybe I should just flash you tomorrow and see how you react. I think you'd look like a tomato, a cute tomato, but a tomato," she muttered as she started playing with her wings as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Flash me, what does that mean?" Legolas said quietly before freezing when he saw the angel start to tilt on the branch. "You can do whatever you want to me tomorrow if you promise to fly to me right now," he yelled up at Tiffani, who gave him a devilish smirk.

"Anything I want," she muttered deviously before quickly flying down and into Legolas' arms. "You just made another mistake," she said softly as she gently tapped him on the nose before she got out of his arms and stumbled back to her room. Or at least she thought she was going to her room, but mainly she just found somewhere to pass out.

The next day she woke up with a splitting headache, but there was no way she could forget the wonderful thing Legolas said. "I can do anything I want to him today," she thought happily, and surprisingly she had slept in her own room last night, so she rushed to her closet and found something to wear. She had to leave the back mostly undone, but she would find her good buddy Legolas to help her fix the rest of the dress, even though she was sure Tauriel was on the lookout for her just in case she did decide to be the first nudist in Mirkwood.

She looked out of the room and smirked when she did not spot Tauriel. She quietly made her way through the halls until she was at Legolas' quarters. A wicked glee shined in her eyes as she slowly opened the unlocked door. She had a feeling that the elf prince wouldn't leave his door unlocked anymore after this wake-up call. Her smile could light up a room when she noticed a sleeping lump in the bed. "Sleeping on the job, what a horrible tour guide," she thought as she tip toed closed to the bed. The room was nice, just as nice as she imagined, but the sleeping figure on the bed was adorable. She almost wanted to awe at how he was snuggling to a pillow.

"Be nice or tackle him," Tiffani thought as she grabbed hold of the bottom of her dress. "Tackle him," she muttered with a shrug before running towards the bed and jumping on top of the sleeping figure. She laughed as he let out a yell of shock before it was her turn to make a noise of surprise. He had grabbed her and pinned her underneath him so he could see who his attacker was, and also so he could kill his attacker if necessary.

"Tiffani," Legolas said softly as he stared at the angel wondering what in all of Middle Earth she was doing in his bedroom, not to mention the fact she tackled him in his own bed. "You should not be here," he started going on a rant about how a lady should not act how she was acting and how she should stay out of a male's quarters unless they were married.

The whole time he was ranting, Tiffani had discovered a very interesting and surprising fact about Legolas, which put her in a compromising position right now. "Legolas, how long have you slept naked?" Tiffani finally said, interrupting Legolas' scolding. She was embarrassed but she wouldn't let it show since seeing him turn bright red and lose any words he wanted to say was the funniest thing she had ever seen. "There's nothing wrong with it, but I was just curious seeing as how I'm currently underneath you. Nice body by the way," she said and chuckled as he resembled a gold fish.

"Why are you unaffected by this? Any other woman in Middle Earth would be panicking and yet you are so calm," Legolas said as he rolled off of her with the blanket wrapped around his waist.

"If you think I've been with other men then you better stop because I'll give you two black eyes. I'm a virgin, a pure maiden, or whatever so stop your nasty thinking right now," Tiffani snapped as she stayed sitting on the bed as she kept her dress from falling off her shoulders since it still wasn't tied in the back properly.

"Do you know what people would say if they knew you were in my bed chambers?" Legolas asked as he slowly approached the woman on his bed, who was looking at him without any fear. She challenged him, challenged everything he ever knew, and for some reason he was attracted to her. "They will say that you and I are together," he said as he walked even closer to her.

"You say that like it's a terrible thing. Geez, never mind, I'll just leave," she muttered with a roll of her eyes as she went to get off his bed, but before she could move, he had pinned her down to the bed with his arms on either side of her head. "Or not," she said quietly as she stared at into his suddenly determined eyes.

"What if I want them to say you and I are courting," Legolas said as he felt his heart start to race a bit.

"Then you better court me properly," she said with a smirk, and she made sure to say that close to his lips before escaping his hold and walking to the exit of the room. "Oh and if you're serious then I expect you to tell your father, because I'm not doing it," she said sweetly before running out of the room and yelling for Tauriel. Legolas laughed as Tiffani threatened to fly around naked if Tauriel didn't appear and fix her dress.

"Well this should be interesting," Legolas thought as he shut and locked his door so he could prepare for the day. He would need as much mental preparation as he could get since he was going to ask his father for permission to court the kingdom's angel.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Tauriel gave a long sigh as she leaned against the wall and watched Tiffani eat breakfast. It had been a fight to get the dress tied up in the back in a way that did not hurt Tiffani's wings or make her want to rip the dress off and run wild. She had never met a woman like this, and she hoped she never met another one like this in her lifetime. "I'm surprised my hair hasn't changed color from all the stress this angel is causing me," she grumbled before frowning when she noticed that the king and prince had not arrived at the dining area yet. She knew they always had breakfast together most mornings, so this was strange and worrisome.

"Tiffani, do you know why the king and prince have not arrived yet?" Tauriel asked Tiffani, who was in the middle of finishing a bite of food. She gave her a glare when the angel went to answer with food in her mouth.

Tiffani rolled her eyes and swallowed her food before saying, "I only saw Legolas this morning and he said he had something important to ask the King, so they must be having that talk now. I don't see as a bad thing. It just means more food for me and you if you want any, I won't tell if you decide to sit here and eat with me."

"I have already eaten, but thank you," Tauriel said with a bow of her head before straightening as she heard Thranduil and Legolas approaching the dining area. She felt herself tense when she heard them having a serious discussion about the angel, and her eyes widened when she heard Thranduil say Legolas had permission, but she didn't know what he had just received permission for. She was sure her friend would tell her later. She really did consider him her friend even though she once thought about being by his side in another way, but with her social standing, there was no way she could be the prince's eternal love.

"Morning, I promise I saved you two some food, not much, but some," Tiffani called out with a laugh when the king and prince entered the dining area. "We totally need to get some bacon in this place. I miss bacon," she muttered as she stared at her plate longingly. She wanted that delicious unhealthy breakfast treat on her plate right now, but she had yet to see bacon when staying with elves.

"Tiffani, my son has asked a very important this question, and I have given him my permission. However, now I must ask you a question," Thranduil said as he walked to sit at his chair at the head of the table. His eyes always went between Tiffani and his son. He always wanted his son to be with an elf, but he would not allow this opportunity to slip by if his son really did want to be with the angel. Having the two of them marry would just be another reason for her to stay in Mirkwood forever. "My son has asked permission to court you, what do you think about this courtship?" he asked the angel with a serious look.

Tiffani gave Legolas a surprised but happy look because he had went so quickly to talk to his father, which did mean that he was really interested in her. She smiled at him before smiling at the king. "Well I know I haven't been here long, but I have enjoyed getting to know your son. I happily accept his courtship," she said and heard Tauriel gasp in shock behind her.

"Good, then this courtship has my approval. If all goes well, which I'm sure it will, then Mirkwood will have a beautiful wedding for the two of you in five years," Thranduil said and chuckled at Tiffani's look of surprise. "Courtships in this kingdom last five years and then the marriage will take place. We live forever so there is no need to rush a courtship like humans do," he explained before beginning to enjoy his breakfast.

Legolas sat down across from Tiffani with a happy look in his eyes as she smiled at him again. He was happy she was taking the news of the long courtship so well. He did not know how courtships went with angels, but he would figure it out as time passed. The smile slipped off his face a bit when Tiffani smirked at him. "Would you like to see the forest some today?" he asked quickly so she would not say something that he might regret her saying.

"I'd love to, but if we see any spiders then I'm flying back here in a heartbeat," Tiffani said as she lost her fun idea of sneaking into Legolas' room later and being a goofball with his stuff. "Oh, I can fly with you too today, if you want," she said as she remembered how amazed Thranduil was when she flew with him.

"That sounds wonderful," Legolas said and gave a sigh of relief as Tiffani went back to enjoying her meal instead of planning something else. His shoulders tensed a bit when he glanced over and saw Tauriel giving him a look that said he would need to explain later. He gave his friend a nod before finishing his meal.

Tauriel wished her friend happiness after he explained everything to her. She knew they couldn't be together and she was fine with that, but the courtship announcement had still shocked her since Legolas had not told her before talking to his father. She gave him and Tiffani a fond smile as the pair left the castle and went out into the forest. She turned around and started walking away to go scouting with the others.

"Legolas, just wrap your arms around me," Tiffani said an hour after they had been exploring the surrounding forest, which was amazing and beautiful since she wasn't being affected by the weird spell on the forest. Now she was having to argue with Legolas about just grabbing her so she could fly with him above the trees. "I'm not going to bite you, well unless you want me to, then I totally will," she told him as she stretched out her wings and put her hands on her hips.

"I shouldn't hold you in such a way when we have just started our courtship," Legolas said firmly even though he did want to fly above the trees with her, but his sense of propriety wouldn't let him.

"It's not like I told him to grab my butt," Tiffani thought with a shake of her head. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him before quickly flapping her wings to shoot both of them up into the sky. She laughed as he latched his arms around her and looked at her in surprise as she flew way above the trees. "There's nothing wrong with your arms around my waist, now look around," she said with a chuckle while he gave her a little glare.

"This is beautiful," he whispered as he held onto her tighter so he would not fall.

"And just think, we could fly all over the kingdom, forest, and surrounding area or farther," she told him with a gentle smile as they gazed at the land below them. She looked over at the mountain, where she knew her friends would be soon.

"Do you miss those dwarves?" Legolas asked when he saw her staring at Erebor.

"Of course, and I'll visit them one day, but they still have a tough journey to finish," she told him with a smile before frowning when she saw something strange in the distance. "Legolas, look over there. What is that?" she asked as she used one hand to point in the direction of the way she had first come to enter the forest with the dwarves and Bilbo.

"Orcs, an army of Orcs," Legolas said almost not breathing. "We have to inform the king, now," he said and held on tightly as Tiffani flew them both directly into the castle.

"Things are about to get crazy again," she whispered as she watched Legolas rush to his father, who was on the throne, but soon she was distracted by a loud rumble and roar. "Smaug," she gasped before quickly flying out of the kingdom and back into the sky. She watched in shock as Smaug flew out of the mountain and into the water below near the town in the center. "First an orc army and now a pissed off dragon, just great," she grumbled before flying back down into the kingdom to tell Thranduil that they were going to have to help the dwarves no matter if he wanted to or not.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"We have to help the dwarves now! They are fighting a dragon for goodness sakes, a dragon! I don't care if you and Thorin have issues or if you and dwarves in general have issues, if that dragon isn't stopped then it could attack us next and you know that," Tiffani snapped as she paced in front of Thranduil, who looked more concerned about the orcs than the dragon and the dwarves.

"We will fight any orcs that attack our kingdom and that is it," Thranduil commanded with a glare.

"Those orcs will destroy everything in their path if we don't help the dwarves and the men from the town in the center of the lake stop them," Tiffani shouted as her wings moved behind her agitatedly.

Another loud roar made everyone freeze. Tiffani quickly flew back up above the kingdom before anyone could stop her. Her heart was threatening to race out of her chest as she saw Smaug roar out again in pain. She was just barely able to see a large harpoon type weapon sticking out of his chest right where his heart should be. Smaug crashed into the water below, and she waited anxiously for him to surface. A cry of relief left her and she heard distant shouts of excitement as Smaug did not surface and the air bubbles stopped coming to the water's surface.

"Thank god," she shouted before flying back down and landing right in front of Legolas and Thranduil. "They defeated Smaug, so fine you don't have to worry about a dragon, but that orc army will come through here. Their creepy giant spiders have already been causing problems here, and now a whole army is coming to fight and claim Erebor. They will kill all of those humans and any elves here in Mirkwood they can if we do not help the dwarves fight them," Tiffani snapped as she did not lose eye contact with the king.

Thranduil and Legolas looked at the angry angel, who was beginning to glow with how many emotions were running through her. "The loss of the human town will be regrettable, but we will only fight the orcs if they threaten Mirkwood," Thranduil finally said with a serious look at Tiffani.

"You're making a wrong choice," Tiffani snapped as her anger finally hit its breaking point and light filled the area. She rushed forward to Legolas and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before flying out of the kingdom and straight for Erebor. "If you want me back, then you will get your ass off that throne and help fight those orcs," she shouted before she was too far away from Mirkwood. "Time to go see some dwarves and a hobbit," she thought with a smile as she flew as quickly as she could to Erebor.

"Something is heading this way, and it's flying," a voice called out from the balcony and back into the mountain. "It can't be," the voice said again but this time softer. "It's Tiffani," Fili shouted from the balcony as he spotted the angel flying straight for him. He shouted in surprise as he fell backwards as Tiffani flew straight into him and tackled him with a hug.

"Tiffani," voices rang out in the mountain as everyone rushed to join Fili and Tiffani on the balcony.

"Who missed me?" Tiffani asked with a relieved smile when she saw that everyone was alive, maybe a little beat up, but alive. She laughed as she quickly received many hugs and she was passed around until she was standing directly in front of Thorin. "Glad you guys are all right," she said softly when she was standing in front of him. She yelped in surprise as Thorin pulled her into a tight hug. "Missed you too," she whispered to him softly as he held her tighter.

"How did you escape the elves?" Kili questioned after Thorin released her and they all started walking deeper into Erebor.

"Well I didn't really escape, more like left for a bit," she said and paused when they all stared at her and demanded she explain. "Well there is a giant orc army coming this way to fight you guys, so I came here to help you guys fight them since Thranduil was being a jerk, but I do have to go back there eventually because I'm in a courtship now," she said as quickly as she could, hoping that they didn't catch everything she said.

"A courtship with who?" Bilbo and Thorin yelled.

"Legolas," she finally muttered before quickly walking deeper into Erebor. "But that's not important right now. The important thing is that I'm here to help you guys kill some orcs and protect your home. Now where can I find some weapons?" she asked with a smirk. She knew that the battle ahead was going to be rough and not everyone would make it, but she would do her best and even sacrifice herself if she had to so the dwarves would beat the orcs.

"Also, you're all invited to the wedding, which will be five years from now so that a positive thing to look forward to after the battle is done," she said with a smile before laughing when Bilbo immediately drug her away from the group to talk to her since he had known her longer than the others.

"I think you're crazier than you were before, but I'm glad you're all right," Bilbo said once they were alone.

"I'm glad you're safe too, but you know the battle ahead is going to be terrible," she said softly as she gave him a hug. "Not all of them are going to survive, Bilbo," she whispered in his ear.

"I know," he said in reply before the two of them began to prepare with the others.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own The Hobbit. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

The battle was worse than Tiffani and Bilbo could have ever imagined, but at least the elves from Mirkwood and Gandalf did arrive to help. She knew that tensions between the elves and dwarves would always remain high, but at least they were able to stop the orcs from taking Erebor. Tiffani had returned back to Mirkwood as soon as the battle was over and the grieving was done. She would always remember those they lost, but the loss was still hard on her.

Legolas was always there for her after the battle, and surprisingly, he helped her sneak out of the kingdom to visit the dwarves when she wanted to. Their courtship remained strong over the next five years and the wedding was beautiful. Bilbo, Gandalf, and even the dwarves from Erebor from the company were there to witness the wonderful event, even though Thranduil protested every chance he could about the dwarves attending.

"So when are you planning on having children?" Gandalf asked Tiffani with a sly look at the wedding reception while Legolas was distracted by the dwarves from Erebor.

"Not any time soon," Tiffani said before downing a glass of wine. "I think there is another grand adventure for Legolas and I to go on before we even consider children," she said with a smirk to the wizard, who knew just as well as she did that the fight against the evil in the land was nowhere near over. "However, when I do have children, I will happily make you babysit them," she said with a devious look and laughed at his dread-filled expression. "I'll make sure they know to torment you as much as possible," she said with a wink before saving her husband from the teasing dwarves.

"Another grand adventure," she thought with a smile as she and Legolas left the reception to retire for the night. "I can't wait," she thought with a soft smile as Legolas pulled her into their shared room, a room they would share for the rest of their life.

"Have fun," Tiffani heard from outside in the hallway and glared.

"Elladan and Elrohir, go away. Next time I come to Rivendell, you two are dead," she shouted before she was silenced by a kiss from Legolas. "I'm still killing those twins later," she thought before she quit worrying about the future. Whatever happened, she would always have friends and a husband to fight with her.

The End.


End file.
